


MAMA

by minni_k



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minni_k/pseuds/minni_k
Summary: "If we aren't regular people than what are we?""You're demons," the man answered, his words coming out fast. The six stopped as his words repeated in their heads. Baekhyun's only response was to twist his arm more, making him yelp once again.Book 1 of the MAMA series
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. 1

The boys all hugged each other as they felt the building around them shake. Their mothers all stood above them, protecting them just in case something fell from above. The women all closed there eyes, hoping that all this would come to an end sometime soon. That their husbands would walk through the door with bright smiles and tell them everything was alright. When the shaking stopped, everyone opened their eyes, looking around.

"We can't keep them here for much longer," one woman whispered as she caressed the head of her son. She looked at him worried, knowing the building moving under him would make him uneasy; she looked into the eyes of the others. They all had the same worried looks as they realized what had to happen. No matter how much they had wished, they weren't getting saved anytime soon. Another loud bomb was heard, causing the women and the children to shake once again. 

"Mother! What's happening?" one of the boys said. He was tall small and lean, his hair pitch black and his eyes deep brown. All of them were only 12, and having to go through something like this is heartbreaking to watch. His mother that seemed to be like a mirror of him didn't answer. She only sighed before bringing him into a hug. Confused, the boy hugged him back.

"Where's father?" Another asked. Unlike most of the others, he had an idea of what was happening at the moment. He knew that there was a big that if they left now, there was no telling when any one of them would make it back. As always, he was the one to not worry much, but to focus on what was important. "He's coming with us isn't he?"

"Your father is gonna meet us there, Xiumin," His mother answered, her hair white as she rushed, looking through her things to make sure her son had everything he needed before they left.

"What about the others?" A small boy asked, his small eyes almost hidden under his bangs. "What about Chanyeol and Suho and Kris and--" The blonde let out a sigh before giving her son a small smile. She patted the boy's brown locks as if it was her last chance before looking into his eyes. 

"Everyone is gonna be okay Baekhyun," She said. "I promise." Baekhyun looked at his mother before nodding, believing her as best as he could. "Now let's get going okay?" The 6 boys all picked up their bags before heading towards the door behind them. 

"Wait!" A tall woman said, stopping everyone. She went into her quiet and tall son who looked at her with big eyes as she began searching for him. "Do you have your charm?" She asked. "Do all of you have your charms?" The 6 boys all reached into their pockets before pulling out small silver chains with their each of their family's emblems on it. "Put them on." She continued to take the necklace out of her son's had and place it around his neck. "You guys have to promise you won't take these off. Ever."

"Mother, what's the big deal with--" Lay, the women's son, stopped mid-sentence, feeling the hand of his friend behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Luhan, the boy with freshly dyed brown hair who always seemed to have a bright smile on his face. But at the moment, Lay would say it was more melancholy than happy.

"We promise," Luhan said, giving the woman a small nod. He turned back around, taking his place beside Xiumin as they shared a look. A look that one would put on as if they were secretly afraid of what would happen next, but knowing that no matter what, they had to go. Luhan opened the door, revealing a portal. The boys went through one by one as the door to the ballroom opened up. The woman began rushing the boys though as tall men dressed in all black stormed the room, fire enveloping the room as well. Baekhyun looked back as he heard a scream from his mother. He watched as a man stood over her, some sort of sword in his hand.

"STOP!" He screamed. His mother looked up before yelling at him to go and to close the door. He froze, the only thing making him move where his friends behind him, obeying the woman and bringing him in. "NOOOO!" He screamed again, watching ad the man stabbed his mother, her body turning to ash as she looked towards her son. The others went to the boy's side as he fell to the ground crying. 

"Lay," she called to her son, bringing his eyes to her. " You all have to leave now!"

"You have to come with us!" He yelled, tears beginning to shed as he watches the women get pushed and killed one by one. "We can't leave you!"

"You have to go now!" she yelled in a tone he had never heard her use with him. The boy continued to help his friend, not noticing the man running up from his left, charging at the three with his sword. Seeing this, the woman gathered all of her strength and ran to the boys blocking the enemy and getting stabbed herself. Lay was shocked.

"M-M-Mother..." 

"Stay together," she said, struggling to stay up. She looked at the 6 boys all together, looking at her in horror. "Protect each other." Without letting the others get in any words, she got Baekhyun to his feet and pushed the three into the portal and closed the door behind her. 

~8 years later~

"And that's how it ends?" The therapist asked. "With this woman pushing you through the door?"

"That's how it always ends," Baekhyun said, letting a sigh leave his lips as if he'd hit a dead-end once again. "I just wish I knew who that woman was and what all of this means."

"Well, we did discuss the possibility of it being from your past. Have you asked any of your brothers?" Baekhyun stayed silent. "Baekhyun?"

"I don't see a point in asking. None of us remember anything other than waking up at the orphanage. It was a miracle we didn't forget each other." Baekhyun explained. 

"Maybe telling them might spark memories to help. They might remember these women if you let them know," the therapist said. Baekhyun sat and thought about the proposal for a moment before he began hearing his phone. An alarm for 2:15.

"I better get going," Baekhyun said, getting up from the comfy chair. "I have class." 

"Come and talk if you have the dream before your next appointment, Baekhyun, " the therapist said. "My door is always open." Baekhyun nodded before ruining out of the woman's office, spotting a small boy outside, playing on his phone with his headphones in. 

"D.O!" Beakhyun yelled to get the other's attention. The boy looked to him with big owl eyes, taking his presence as a sign to leave. He quietly goes up and went to the Baekhyun's side, walking side by side with him.


	2. 2

"Finals are officially over!" Luhan yelled, letting his body fall onto the family sized couch in the living room. Xiumin watched as he walked to the kitchen, putting his bag in a chair and letting out a small laugh. "That means it's safe to say that I passed college."

"Just because you finished your test doesn't mean you passed the classes," Xiumin said, beginning to take food out of the refrigerator as Lay made his way to the counter, ready to work with the other to make lunch.

"And you do realize that you still have two years before you graduate," Lay added with a small laugh. "So you haven't actually passed college." Luhan looked at the two with a small glare before moving to the side of the couch to get closer to his brothers. 

"Can I just celebrate the fact that I'm done for a while?" He asked. The two only laughed as the front door opened, a tall boy with pitch black hair walking through. He was lean and intimidating to most but to his brothers, it wasn't surprising to see the young boy with his wide smile on his face. 

"I'm home!" He said, looking down at his phone as the front door closed behind him. Luhan jumped up from his seat before going to the other, standing in front of him with a huge smile until the boy looked at him. "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"I finished all my finals!" Luhan said. As the shorter predicted, the boy put his phone away only to grab Luhan's hands and begin jumping up and down with him joyfully. The two in the kitchen simply rolled there eyes, laughing at the scene.

" You're so lucky Lu!" The other said as they made their way to the couch. "I still have two more finals and you've basically passed college."

"Not true!" Lay said as he cut onions, not bothering to break his focus. Luhan let out a sigh before looking back at the other. 

"Don't mind them, Tao," Luhan said. "They are just a bunch of party poopers."

"Party poopers who are currently making your food," Xiumin reminded. Luhan let out an awkward laugh which Xiumin mimicked before throwing a small piece of lettuce at the boy's face. All 4 let out small laughs. "So Tao, where's Baekhyun and D.O?"

"I think he went to counseling today," Tao said, looking back on his phone.

"I forgot it was Thursday," Lay said. A few moments passed before the door opened up once again, the last few members of the family coming through. D.O walked through the door first, looking up to see the other two in the kitchen. As D.O made his way to begin helping, Baekhyun greeted his brothers with a loud hello as he shut the door behind him.

"Hello!" he yelled as he dropped his bags on the floor and made his way to his seat on the couch, laying on Tao and Luhan who simply laughed. "What's up, guys?"

"Nothing much," Tao said with a laugh.

"How did your counseling go?" Xiumin asked.

"Same as always. We talked about the dream. I said I didn't know what it meant. Blah Blah Blah." Baekhyun said.

"She also said he should tell us about it," D.O mentioned. Baekhyun sat straight up as he looked towards the other, a little surprised.

"So you can talk!" He said. "He's been so busy on his phone all day that he hasn't said a word to me."

"Were you working on something?" Lay asked, looking back at D.O. the boy shook his head.

"No. I just didn't want to talk to him today," D.O said. Luhan and Tao let out a small chuckle as Baekhyun glared at the other's back, knowing he was smirking even if he couldn't see it.

"Haha, very funny." Baekhyun rearranged himself so that he was now facing the TV, reaching for the remote. "What did you guys do today?"

"Stayed at home. Cleaned up a little bit," Lay said. 

"I finished all my finals!" Luhan said, proud of himself once again. Xiumin let out another small laugh.

"Why are you so proud of finishing a class Lu?" he asked, not being able to understand why he was suddenly so proud of himself. "You've always been the top student in your classes. It's not like you weren't going to make it to finals."

"Maybe if it was a normal class, but it wasn't," Luhan said. "My professor was a total asshole and would basically chew you out for everything you did. I didn't even think I would make it to finals because off his strict rules about." 

"Are you talking about Mr. Xian?" D.O asked, looking up for a brief moment before cutting apart chicken breast. Luhan gave the other a nod. "A couple of kids in my culinary class had him this semester. The guy is no joke. He has a dress code and such a strict supply list. Half of his students drop out after the first day. So many people do it that they have to have a limit now."

"Yeah, and I was too late and had to stay," Luhan said, pouting. 

"Well, I'm proud of you Lulu," Baekhyun said. "We should go out to celebrate!"

"You always wanna party Baekhyun," D.O commented. "Someone could find a penny on the ground and you suddenly wanna throw a huge party for them."

"I never said I wanted to throw a party," Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes. "I said let's go out! Like to a bar or a club or something. If not for Luhan than just as an end of the semester celebration. We've been working our asses off all semester with classes and works and stuff. I think we deserve to have a night off."

"He's right," Tao said, looking at his phone. "All of us have been working night and day to just do our best. Now that we're off from school, we should try to relax."

"I can't go to the club tonight," Lay said from the stove. "I have three finals tomorrow that I need to study for."

"Yeah, plus I have to get to work and finish up some papers," Xiumin said, thinking about the stack he'll see on his desk in the next hour or so. 

"Then we'll go tomorrow," Baekhyun said. "All classes end tomorrow and none of us work." Xiumin let out a sigh as he looked up at the other, putting down the knife in his hand. Before he could say a word, Baekhyun got to his knees and clasped his hands together, beginning to beg, "Please can we go! Please Please Please Please Please?" Xiumin thought about it for a second. 

"I think it's a good idea," Lay said. "Going out for one night isn't gonna hurt anyone."

"I agree," D.O said. "I think we all deserve a night out." One by one, the boys all agreed, leaving the decision up to Xiumin. The 5 looked at him with wide-eyes, the suspense eating away at them slowly. 

"Fine," Xiumin said, causing the others to cheer. 

~ 48 hours later ~

Lay quickly moved through the kitchen, preparing 4 mugs of tea before bringing them out to his brothers who all laid on the couch as if they were sick. One by one, he handed them cups and received a small thank you from each of them. 

"Lay," D.O said, his voice weak as spoke. "You're a saint."

"Stop it," Lay said with a small laugh. He was at the end of the couch, lifting Luhan's head up to place it on a pillow. "It's really nothing."

"I just don't understand how you're not hungover," Xiumin said, letting out a little groan from the constant pounding in his head. "It's ridiculous."

"Who knows?" Tao said, turning the TV on, but being sure to turn the volume down. The boys all sit and watch the TV show when suddenly Luhan gets up and runs down the hall. 

"Someone's awake," Baekhyun said, hearing the boy run to the bathroom. The boys all laugh a little before hearing a scream. On instinct, the 5 ran to the bathroom only to see Luhan on the ground along with a couple of bottles.

"Lu, what happened?" Xiumin said, helping him off the floor. 

"Th-the bottles... they were...they were..." Luhan studdered.

"How did you fall?" Baekhyun questioned as he began picking up the bottles. 

"Let's go lay back down okay?" Lay said, leading the other out of the bathroom. They all tried to move back to the living room, but Luhan froze in his spot, starring towards the light. "Luhan."

"Guys," Tao said, a little freaked out by what he saw in front of him. The boys all turned around to see the bottles that decorated their sink were all floating in mid-air, slowly spinning. A few moments passed before they all just dropped to the ground once again. The boys screamed.


	3. 3

The 6 boys all ran back into the living room screaming from the paranormal activity they saw in the bathroom. All were a little shaken up, trying to figure out a reason for what just happened, trying to comprehend what happened. 

"What just happened?" Kyungsoo yelled.

"There's a ghost living in our house," Baekhyun whined, a little scared. 

"Ghosts aren't real!" Tao said.

"Well then explain what just happened in the bathroom!"

"Guys!" Xiumin yelled over everyone, making everyone become silent. The man took a deep breath before looking at everyone. "Fighting each other is not going to help anyone right now. We all just need to calm down."

"How are we supposed to calm down when a ghost just lifted up a bunch of bottles in our bathroom!" Baekhyun whined again.

"Ghosts aren't real!" Tao said again, annoyed with the thought. 

"I'm calling the police," Luhan said, grabbing his phone. 

"Don't call the police," Kyungsoo said. "They're just going to think you're a lunatic or something."

"Than what should we do?" Lay asked. "Do you think someone is pranking us or something?"

"Who would do that? There's no one else here but us right?" Luhan asked. They all looked around the living room for a little bit before hearing a sigh from Tao. 

"Maybe we're all just tired," Tao suggested. "We all had a little too much to drink last night and it must be messing without brains."

"You're right," Xiumin said. "We did have a lot to drink. Maybe we were just seeing things."

"Isn't that a big coincidence for all of us to see them levitate at the same time though?" Luhan asked.

"Maybe it's our minds wanting us to see what we wanted," Kyungsoo said. "We probably just knocked the bottles over and convinced ourselves that we saw it floating." Luhan looked at the other, a little iffy on his theory but accepted it either way. Nothing was said until Lay patted the man's back. 

"Do you need some tea for your head Lu?" Lay asked. Luhan simply nodded before finding his seat on the couch once again with the others. Baekhyun was the only one not seated, something about the entire thing not making sense to him. Without thinking long, he grabbed his coat, his keys, and his phone. 

"I'm going out," He said. 

"Where are you going?" Xiumin asked a little worried. The other didn't respond, he only walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him as his elder called for him once again. When the door closed, Xiumin simply let out a small sigh, knowing that he should just let him do as he pleases, trusting that he'll be back soon.

"He probably just went to see his therapist," Kyungsoo mentioned. "The walk over there is enough time to help him calm down."

"You're right," Xiumin said. "No need to worry." The now 5 boys continued to watch TV, sipping on their teas quietly as shadows seemed to stand by the back window, watching quietly and diligently. 

~*~

"Hello, Baekhyun," the woman at the check-in desk greet as the man walked into the office, a small bell ringing twice as he and a stranger walked through. He gave a quick glance to the man that came in behind him, finding it a little strange that he didn't check in. He shrugged off the thought quickly, trying to stay focused. 

"Hi Ming," He said, flashing the clerk a small smile. "I was wondering if Ms. Yung would have any time to fit me in today?" The clerk began clicking away on her computer as Baekhyun silently waited, looking around at the lobby before his eyes fell on the stranger once again. even sitting down, he could tell the man was tall, his ears somewhat bigger than average. He was wearing a black cap that covered his eyes along with a long jean jacket. He simply sat and looked at an upside-down newspaper in his hand, reading as if it was totally normal. Baekhyun looked away, his thoughts on the man going around in his head as he reminded himself not to judge. Everyone has their reasons for coming to this office. 

"You seemed to be just in luck Baekhyun," the clerk announced, grabbing his attention. "After the appointment, she's in now, she'll have about 30-40 minutes before her next patients come in. Do you think that'll be enough time for today?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you." The clerk smiled before writing a note that Baekhyun assumed she'd give to the therapist. He began looking around, deciding to find a seat, when the clerk gave a comment about his outfit for the day. He accepted the compliment as she mentioned the absence of his necklace. He placed his hand on his neck as he realized that without his knowledge the thin chain and small charm were gone. Beginning to freak out a little, Baekhyun apologized to the clerk before running out of the office, looking everywhere for his necklace. 

"Damn it," he said, walking down the street. "How could I have lost it? I don't even remember taking it off." Baekhyun continued to talk to himself as a tall man followed him closely behind, his eyes locked on the shorter. 

Baekhyun pulled out his phone as he began to call Lay, knowing that he would most likely remember anything stupid or crazy that happened the night before. Without paying attention, Baekhyun stepped out into the middle of the road as cars approached. He looked up once seeing the bright headlights of the car getting bigger as the car moved closer. He froze in his place, not knowing what exactly to do other than to lift his arms up and close his eyes. He suddenly saw a brighter light appear and disappear before hearing several crash noises. He opened his eyes to see that the car that was once in front of him had swerved and crashed into a nearby tree. A crowd began to form, all the bystanders whispering about a bright light and then the crash. Baekhyun breathed heavily as he watched the man angrily get out of his car, yelling about the damages before turning to look at him. 

Baekhyun was ready for the man's scolding when something suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the street. His legs ran behind the man that was pulling, and by the looks of it, he seemed to be the same man he saw at the office a few moments ago. After running a couple of blocks, the two slowed down and Baekhyun ripped his arm away from the stranger.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled, making the man turn around. As he predicted, the man was tall, only seeming to stand a few inches taller than the other. His eyes were dark brown that Baekhyun forced himself not to get lost in, making him look down to his full lips that didn't seem like the better option. "Why did you drag me away? Who are you?" a gasp left the boy's lips. "Have you been following me?"

"Baekhyun..." the man said, his voice deep as he spoke. "calm down."

"How do you know my name?" Baekhyun asked. "I've never met you."

"That joke was funny last night," the man said. "But now isn’t really the time for jokes"

"What the hell… I’m calling the police" Baekhyun yelled. He pulled out his phone as the stranger just stood there, still breathing hard as he looked around, trying to figure out how to get back to his destination. Baekhyun began typing in his password when a root came up from the ground and impaled his phone, leaving him frozen. Both of the men looked up only to see another man standing a few feet away from them as other citizens began to quickly run away from the three. The new stranger gave both a sinister smile.

"What a lucky day,"


	4. 4

"I'm going out," Lay said, putting his jacket on, playing with it a little as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

"Where are you going?" D.O asked, his head still pounding as he sat on the couch. 

"I picked up a friend's shift at work tonight. Figured I'd go in a little bit early." Lay explained, putting on his shoes at the door.

"Have fun," Luhan yelled from the kitchen, where he began making himself some soup. 

"I'll try," Lay said. He waved to his brothers before leaving the house, locking the door behind him. He walked to the garage, looking at the 2 cars that were parked. He thought about which one he should take before looking up to the sky. It was a bright day today; he didn't have the chance to really enjoy days like these on a regular basis. He looked towards the city and to his watch, knowing that he had enough time. He could walk. He took out his small earbuds, plugging them into his phone as he began to walk. Mindlessly putting the plugs into his ears before starting his music. As the music rang in his ears, he began walking to the beat; Watching cars move past him as he walked, some people noticing his abnormal moves as he walked. 

In a matter of moments, he was in the city's downtown, only a couple blocks away from the small coffee shop that he was planning to spend his last hours of the day at. He began making his way over when he stopped a flower shop. He pasted the shop all the time; it was nothing special. But for some reason today, he felt like stopping in. He walked in quietly, a small bell going off as he opened the door. He walked around for a couple of moments, observing the bright and lively flowers all in the front of the store. He smiled, taking a moment to smell the flowers as he heard the front doorbell ring again, letting him know someone else has entered the store. Naturally, he looked up from his flower to see the man at the door; His hair was a light brown, his skin fair similar to his own. He had a face of perfection, someone you should see on TV, a face that for some reason was familiar to him. Yixing turned as the man began talking to the woman walking around the store. He listened in, secretively, but not for long.

"Can I help with something today?" 

"Do you have any carnations by chance?" the man asked, making Yixing stop. The deep tone of the man's voice brought back a surge of memories.

"Hi. I'm Junmyeon."

"Do you have any time to meet up one day?"

"You're very charming."

Interactions between the two of them flooded his head, slowly making him more embarrassed as he remembers more and more. Without thinking, Lay moves all the way to the back of the flower shopping, trying to stay out of the other's way. Unluckily for him, the woman was leading him the same way, looking for a bunch of flowers the other didn't really have time to care about. Trapped at a stop, he knew he didn't have much time before the two would discover him. Thinking quickly, he opened a door marked 'Employees Only' and slide into it, making it before the man and the woman could find him. Luckily, it was empty.

He leaned against the door, listening until he knew he was safe for the moment. He let out a sigh of relief and he found himself sliding down the door, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. He sat there in his thoughts, trying to figure out a way to leave the store without being caught.

" Well," a voice called out, making Lay open his eyes and look straight to see two men in front of him. He looked around the room, trying to find another door that two could've come in through, but there was none. "Look who we found. A little prince in a place he shouldn't be!" Lay let out an awkward laugh as he stood up, his hands close to the doorknob just in case.

"I am so sorry I ran in here," Lay said, wanting to plead with the men, felling a tense atmosphere around them. "I know this is for employees only but I..."

"He's not talking about being in here," one of the men said, a small smirk on his face as if he finds his mistake amusing. 

"He's not?" Lay asked, watching as the men seemed to step closer.

"No..." the other man said. "I meant on Earth." Lay watched as the man proceeded to throw something, causing Lay to duck, opening the door on his way down. In an instant, he sensed something hot fly over him. Confused, he looked up just in time to see a fireball moving through the air, hitting a couple of flowers, causing them to catch fire. The two at the cash register turned when the fireball came out of what seemed like nowhere, making the woman scream and the man, known as Junmyeon, looking towards the source. 

"Lay?" Junmyeon called, seeing the man on the ground. Lay looked at the other and gave his a small awkward smile before quickly getting up, hearing the men in front of him walk closer. Like before, the man threw another fireball, aiming for Lay once again, but ultimately missing, only to start another line of fire, traveling between flower pedals. Not really knowing what to do, Yixing ran towards the door, making sure the young employee got out before him. 

"Not so fast!" one of the mysterious men yelled again, throwing the fireball lower this time. Unlike his other two shots, this one was accurate, hitting Lay's leg, causing him to fall on the ground outside the store. Like any person, Lay began to scream as he looked at his pants lit up, feeling the fire spread to his flesh and quickly creating a burn. He hit the fire quickly before Junmyeon appeared with water, pouring it on his leg and putting out the fire. Lay began taking deep breaths, relieved the fire was out, but also panicked. He slowly looked down at his leg, seeing that his pants had been burned a couple inched, revealing a giant red burn on his leg. Before he had time to think about what to do, the door to the burning flower shop opened up, the two men walking out, unbothered by the heat around them. 

"Lay," Junmyeon said, taking his place in front of him. "You need to run. Now."

"I can't run... my leg is burnt."

"Don't worry about that now. You just need to go." Lay looked at the man's back, a part of him knowing there was no use in arguing. He slowly got up on his own before beginning to hobble away from the scene. A little time passed and he found himself running faster, hearing what seemed like a fight behind him. For a small second, he turned around, only to see a fire and water flying through the air, crashing into each other as if they were fighting. Lay was so confused, he didn't notice the others on the street that seemed to be running away from something, until one fell into him, making them both fall. He began to make his apologize when he looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Baekhyun!" Lay called, seeing his brother holding his head. 

"Lay!" The man called back.


	5. 5

"What are you doing here? Why are you running?" the boy of them said in unison. "Stop that!" The two of them let out a sigh of stress, both not in a state to waste time.

"What happened to you? I thought you were going to see your therapist?" Lay asked first.

"I was and while I was there, I realized I don't have my pendant. I came out trying to look for it when I almost got into a car crash,"

"You got into a car crash?" Lay asked worried, immediately moving closer to check for any noticeable injuries.

"Almost," Baekhyun emphasized. "A bright light appeared I guess and the guy swerved and then I was pulled away by some guy and then a different guy came in, stabbed my phone with a tree root and tried to kill me."

"What? A tree root?" Lay asked as if he was confused whether he heard correctly.

"Yeah. I'm confused too." Baekhyun said. He looked at the elder for the first time before realizing the state he was in. "What happened to you?" he asked, now doing the same thing the other had done a couple of moments ago. Yixing let out a small sigh before slightly pushing his brother away.

"I'm fine Baek," Lay stated. "I was at the flower shop downtown when a fire broke out."

"How did a fire break out in a flower shop?" Baekhyun asked. Lay sat there for a minute as his mind went back to his time at the shop. Part of him feels like he was going crazy; Like he might have imagined things at the moment. The only thing that let him know that it was real was the burn on his leg that he suddenly felt at the moment. He let out a hiss before pulling his half-burnt pant leg up. revealing the burn to his brother. "What the fuck?"

"I got it while I was trying to get out of the shop," Lay explained.

"And you were running all the way here with it?" Baekhyun asked. Lay didn't respond, not knowing what to say. Though he was limping as he ran, he was still running. Something that seemed unnatural for a person with a possible 3rd degree on his leg. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Baekhyun!" A voice called from behind, catching the two's attention. The brothers turned around to see a tall man jogging towards them. He was in a black shirt and a jean jacket, all having a rip in one arm or the other. Lay couldn't help but look at the man as he approached, taking in deep breathes. "Baekhyun. I told you to go home."

"Who are you?" Lay asked beginning to get defensive, looking at the man's messy chestnut hair and scratched up face. "How do you know my brother? What happened to your face?"

"I'm Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," the man said. "And I can explain everything else later but I need to get you two home right now."

"We don't need to go home," Baekhyun said. "We need to go to the hospital and call the police."

"We can't call the police," Chanyeol said.

"We just got attacked," Baekhyun said, motioning to the two of them. "I don't completely understand what was happening or how it was possible but I do know that that guy was trying to kill me and you got hurt in the process. We need to go to the police."

"The police won't be able to help," another voice called. Lay turned behind him and watched as Junmyeon walked up, being in a similar condition as Chanyeol was. His jeans were now ripped and partly chared. "And there is no need to go to the hospital. Lay will be fine. Our biggest priority is getting you two home and making sure you and your brothers are protected."

"What are you talking--"

"We don't have time for any more questions," Junmyeon said, picking Lay up and onto his back, not asking whether it was okay with the other or not. Lay didn't fight it. He was in such a state of confusion, he simply let it all happen, wrapping his arms loosely around the other's neck.

Baekhyun watched as Junmyeon asked his brother a question, and his brother responded with by pointing forward. He assumed he was leading the man back to their house, making him sigh. He looked around to Chanyeol, who had begun to follow the two, before calling out to him. "What the fuck is happening? Are those people after us or something?"

"Baekhyun, I promise we'll explain it all when we get you back home."

"I want an explanation now. I wanna know who you are and what's happening and why some random guy stabbed my phone and why a tree root appeared and--"

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol called, gaining the man's attention. "Calm down." Baekhyun took a moment to breathe, calming himself down as the other said. "I know this is all confusing right now, but the most important thing is that you get back home with your brothers. Can we just do that for now?" Baekhyun looked at the man, realizing he had his hand out for him to take. With a sigh, Baekhyun turned around and began following the others.

"I don't know why I've missed him," Chanyeol said to himself, beginning to follow behind.

~*~

Baekhyun opened the door only to hear the sounds of screaming, in turn making him scream along. A few moments passed before it was silent again, his brothers huddled in a circle a few feet from the door, holding a bat in Xiumin's hand, pointed at Baekhyun as he held the door handle tight, letting out deep breathes as he realized there was no danger.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Baekhyun whined, stomping his feet.

"We thought you were a stalker!" Tao said.

"Or a thief," Luhan added. The brothers began to separate as Baekhyun walked into the house. "Shut the door! We think someone is has been trying to get in."

"We have to wait for Lay first," Baekhyun responded, watching as Junmyeon walked towards the door, Chanyeol following close behind. "And why do you think someone is trying to get in?"

"We've been seeing shadows outside the windows," Xiumin said. "Wait, Lay? I thought he went to work?"

"I didn't even make it to the building," Lay said, hopping through the door, using the support of Junmyeon. Once seeing his burnt clothes and the soot all over him, they all ran to carry him to the couch.

"Be careful!" Baekhyun said, running to his side as well. "He has a burn."

"A burn?" D.O asked. Without thinking much, he went to the kitchen and quickly grabbed the first aid kit, coming back to wrap the man's leg. "Why did you come home? Why didn't you take him to a hospital?"

"Here is the safest place for him," Chanyeol said, making all the brothers look over at him, finally realizing that they had guests in their presence.

"I'm pretty sure a hospital is much safer than our house," Luhan mentioned. "Who are these guys Baek?"

"I honestly don't know," Baekhyun said. "But they know something about us and what happened today and now that we are home, they can tell us." Chanyeol rolled his eyes as D.O began working on the man's leg, pulling up his pants only too see nothing on his leg.

"I thought you said you had a burn?" D.O said to himself, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Lay looked down at his leg, realizing the gigantic bruise that had decorated his leg less than an hour ago was gone as if nothing happened. He sat up, feeling his legs and moving his pants, standing up and not feeling any pain.

"How did you do that?" Baekhyun asked. "You couldn't even walk home because of the burn."

"I know," Lay said, just as surprised as his brother. "It's as if-"

"As if you healed yourself." Junmyeon finished, not as a guess but as a general statement.


	6. 6

"Healed himself?" Luhan said. "That's impossible. A person can't heal themselves."

"A regular person can't," Chanyeol added. "But he can."

"Why would Lay be able to do something like that?" Tao asked.

"He was born with that ability," Junmyeon said. "You were all born with special abilities."

"Special abilities? Like powers are something?" Tao asked, finding his words amusing. "What are you five? People don't have powers."

"You are correct. Humans do not. But other beings do." 

"So what? Are you suggesting that we aren't human?" Luhan asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Haven't you noticed weird things happening after you took off your necklaces?" Junmyeon asked, making 5 of the boys all reach to their necks, making the connection Baekhyun had made earlier. 

"Where are our necklaces?" Tao asked beginning to panic. "Where did they go?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Luhan yelled back, in the same state as the other. 

"What do we do?"

"Calm down," Baekhyun said, staring at the two mysterious men in front of them. His brothers stopped behind as they waited, wondering what was happening. "How do you know so much about us?"

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked.

"I haven't had my necklace on all day," Baekhyun said. "So how did you know that I have one? How did you know my name when we haven't met and why have you been protecting me all day? I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do Baek," Junmyeon said. "You just can't remember."

"I can't remember what?" Baekhyun said.

"I remember," Lay said, making the two men a little surprised. "You guys are from the club last night, right?" Both rolled there eyes as things seemed to make a little more sense for the brothers, all of them starting to remember memories of the four talking and drinking together. 

"No," Chanyeol said. " I mean yes but we know you from before that."

"From where then?" Luhan asked. 

"We grew up together," Junmyeon said. "We all did. Us and some other friends of ours." The boys all sat there frozen before Baekhyun let out a small laugh. The two men were somewhat confused but laughed with him, figuring that it was a good sigh. 

Moments passed as the 3 laughed together before Baekhyun's laugh began to fade out. "Oh my god. You guys are completely and utterly insane." He said with a smile, making the two stop. 

"What?" Chanyeol asked with a polite smile. 

"I said you guys are crazy," Baekhyun repeated himself. "I don't know who you think we are but we aren't whoever you guys are looking for so please leave."

"Baekhyun--"

"Leave before I call the cops," Baekhyun said, raising his voice. Junmyeon looked at the six boys before conceding, heading to the door while calling for Chanyeol to follow him. The taller just stood, somewhat offended by the man's words. "I told you to leave," Baekhyun repeated.

"You really don't remember?" Chanyeol asked again. 

"No. Now get out and leave me and my brothers alone." Baekhyun said, pushing the man out of their home. He slammed the door behind him before turning to see his brothers, all staring at him wide-eyed. "What?"

"You were really mean to him," Luhan said. 

"He's a crazy person," Baekhyun said walking away.

"Yeah but they seemed to know a lot," Lay said. "Maybe they know why the burn on my leg is gone. And maybe we really do know them, we just forgot like they said."

"Do you remember them from when we were kids?"

"No, but--"

"Then it's not true." Baekhyun said to the other "Seriously, you trust people to easily Lay and that might hurt you one day." Somewhat annoyed and drained by the day, Baekhyun headed up to his room, leaving his brothers downstairs as he threw himself on his bed for a nap. The other watched, not exactly knowing what to do next, deciding that it was better to just forget about it for now and go on with their business.

~*~

"DINNER!" D.O called from downstairs, knowing that's all he had to say to get the attention of his brothers. Moments passed before the small man heard a stampede of footsteps above him, the sound quickly moving towards the stairs before he saw his brothers in front of him. 

"Dinner~ Dinner~," Tao said in a singsongy voice, excited as he watched D.O prepare the plates. 

"Should we watch a movie tonight or a show?" Xiumin asked, turning on the TV. Before anyone could answer, the lights in the house suddenly turned off. The boys heard a scream from upstairs before all of them suddenly ran up

"I think it came from Baek's room," Luhan said a little worried as the 5 boys ran through the hallway. Xiumin began running a little faster, being the first one to arrive through the man's door. He looked around the room, trying to find his brother as the others all shuffled into the room as well. 

"Where's Baekhyun?" Tao asked, more to himself than to the group. There was complete silence as they heard the door slam closed. The lights began to flicker around the men, making them form a circle once again, Xiumin moving to the front. 

"Welcome," a loud voice boomed in the room, making everyone look towards the bathroom door. A man began walking out, his appearance seeming somewhat distorted without proper lighting. All they knew for sure was that the man had glowing orange eyes and a wicked smile as he walked towards them, Baekhyun walking out with him as a hostage as he made his way in front of the bed. The boys looked surprised as they looked at his brother's state. He was constricted by a single root around his body, looking like a snake that was preparing to squeeze the life out of his pray. His oversized shirt and gym shorts were decorated with holes and red stans, his face filled with tears. 

"Baekhyun!" Lay said.

"Give him back!" Luhan said worried, running up to him. As soon as he reached his hand out to his brother, ice appeared around his ankles. Unable to move, Luhan began to struggle in his spot. 

"Don't worry," the man said. "I'll release him. All in time."

"What did you do?" Tao asked, staring at Luhan's ankles in disbelief. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Angel," The man said, bowing. 

"What do you want with Baekhyun?" Xiumin asked. 

"Oh darling," Angel said. "I need all of you. Not just our little light prince here." The boys all looked at the man confused. Lay secretly begins to step to the door, getting his phone out as he began to call the police. He was stopped by a wide chest he didn't realize was in front of him. He looked up to see a man looking down at him before quickly taking the phone away. Lay fell to the ground as he recognized the man's small burns and ask marks on his face. 

"You... you're... y-you're from the... from the flower shop," Lay said. The man simply smiled as his hand glowed red, his phone melting as a result. 

"I see our healing prince has already met some of my associates," Angel said, dragging the man's attention back to the front. "I promise he won't hurt you... Until I tell him too."

"What do you want with us?" D.O asked again, sternly.

"Where are your necklaces?" Angel asked. The boys all stayed silent as the thought about the question. Angel rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers, the roots around Baekhyun beginning to tighten while the ice around Luhan's ankles began to grown. Baaekhyun let out a mumbled scream as Luhan let out clear yells of panic. 

"We don't know," Tao said quickly, not wanting to see his brothers in pain. As the words flipped of his tongue, the torture seemed to stop. "We lost them the other day." Angel seemed to think about the answer before letting out a smile. 

"Wrong answer," Angel said, his eyes beginning to glow a brighter orange. He walked towards the boys with his hand up, as if he would strike once close enough. The only thing that stopped him was the sound of the wind rapidly passing up their window, the boom of lighting crackling a little after. He let out a seemingly frustrated sigh before letting his hand down.

"They're here," he grumbled.


	7. 7

"What do you want us to do with them, Boss?" the tall henchman asked, picking Lay up by his shirt. Angel looked out the window, thinking about the situation as the tornado continues to circle the house, trying to figure out the best plan of action. His eyes dashed around before landing on Luhan and walking slowly up to him. Feeling like prey being spotted by a predator, Luhan began to get nervous. The frozen man shuddered as Angel placed his hand on his face, creasing it gently. His eyes closed out of fear. 

"We'll take this one," Angel said, causing his brothers to go into a frenzy.

"Hell No!" Xiumin yelled. Angel looked at the man with a small smirk before clenching his fist. Beakhyun let out muffled screams once again. 

"Either I take him or I kill all of you," Angel stated, looking at the eldest. Xiumin looked over to his brother, who was getting squeezed more and more as seconds passed. "Your choice Prince Minseok."

"How do you know that name?" Xiumin asked, pausing a little.

"Why do you keep calling us princes?" Tao yelled out confused, looking back to Baekhyun, who screams were fading as his eyes began to close "What's happening?"

"Xiumin," Luhan called. "Just let him take me. I'll be okay. Just make sure Baekhyun is safe!"

"I'm not letting him take you," Xiumin said, his stare locked on Angel.

"Then say goodbye to the little light prince first," Angel said before a red glow appeared to the side of the man. It quickly appeared and just as quickly disappeared. Everyone turned to see Chanyeol holding an unconscious Baekhyun in his arms, ashes around him. 

"I don't think so," he said. 

"It's you!" D.O. said, recognizing the man from earlier that day. 

"I was hoping to get away before you decided to intrude," Angel told the taller. Chanyeol only glared as the other gave a wider smirk. "You're really no fun you know."

"What can I say?" Chanyeol said. "I'm impatient." Angel let out a small laugh before ordering him men to go after the other. Chanyeol went to the window before throwing Baekhyun out of it, causing his brothers to scream. Lay began to wiggle in his capturer's hands, trying to get out. The guard laughed a little at the attempt before falling silent, his grip on him becoming loose once again. Once he was free, he went to the window and looked, trying to find his brother but seeing nothing but the wind whirling around them.

"Where did he go?" He asked himself, not realizing that there was a person behind him. He slowly turned around to see the tall man hovering over him, his eyes red as he looked at the smaller. Lay didn't know what else to do but to hold onto the window seal, watching as the man's hand lit up with fire. He closed his eyes as the hand drew closer to his face before something pulled him out the window. He let out a loud scream, thinking he was falling before he realized an arm was around him, moving him towards the roof. Once there, he realized it was a man with him, tall and calm, his dirty blonde hair moving in the wind as he put him down.

"Are you alright?" he asked. In shock, Lay only nodded. "Are the others still in trouble? Do you think Chanyeol needs help?"

"I need some fucking help here!" Chanyeol's voice was heard, making the man roll his eyes. Lay watched as he gave a nod to something over his head, making the man turn around and see the 5 other boys present, only being able to recognize one. 

"Junmyeon," he called out, running to the man. The others who were present watched as Lay enveloped the man in a tight hug, the other not really knowing what to do. "Junmyeon, what's happening? Why are they in our house? What's all this stuff mean?" Junmyeon looked at the others before giving a small nod, sending them off the roof. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around the man's body. 

"It's all gonna be okay," He said, rubbing circles on the man's back to try and calm him down. "You're safe now. You all are." Lay listened to the man's words when the thought suddenly popped into his head. He pushed himself away for a second to look into the man's eyes. 

"Where's Baekhyun?" Lay asked, his voice wavering as he asked. Junmyeon looked at the man before moving to the side a little, revealing the man's body behind him. Seeing him, Lay ran over to his body, immediately putting his ear to the man's chest, trying to hear a pulse. When he failed to hear one, tears began to fall, making him sit up, looking at the body once again. His finger's traced the outline of his face, falling to his neck where the bright red ring was placed. The sight made him cry even harder. He rested his head on the man's torso as he cried into his shirt, calling out the man's name. 

There was silence as the man cried, a small purple glow around them. Junmyeon watched, seeing the glow get stronger for a little before completely disappearing. His thoughts questioned what he saw for a second before both of them heard a scream. Lay looked up from the torso before Baekhyun sat perfectly up, taking in deep breaths as he looked around him.

"Where am I?" He asked nervously. "Where am I?"

"Baekhyun!" Lay said, his eyes still full of tears. Baekhyun looked at his brother before the older hugged him tightly.

"Lay... What happened? What's happening?" Lay didn't respond to the man's questions, he simply sat there and cried, thanking someone for bringing his brother back to him. Junmyeon watched from a distance, feeling a little better now that he saw the two together. He put his hand into his pocket before bringing out a small chain with a unicorn emblem on it. He brushed his fingers over it as he thought about the other. Part of him regrets his plan now, thinking that he was at fault for this trouble. He looks back up at the two, seeing how Lay was now smiling at the other, not knowing that he is the reason why he is so happy at the moment. He smiled before placing the necklace back into his pocket, the other part of him somewhat satisfied.


	8. 8

"Lay!" the boys all called, watching as Lay flew through the window. The fire began to envelop the room, circling the boys as Chanyeol continued to fight off Angel and his guards. Luhan broke free of the ice around his feet as it melted, making him drop to the floor, slowly crawling over to his brothers.

"What do we do Xiu?" Tao asked, hugging the older tightly. Xiumin looked at the fights happening, trying to think of their next move. They didn't know what happened to Baekhyun, and out of fear of what happened to Lay, he was hesitant to go and find out. The door was locked and thought of trying to leave seemed to be a life or death mission, knowing that this mystery villain was willing to do anything to keep them in his control.

Chanyeol's voice was blurred as Xiumin slowly started to move towards the door, his brothers slowly following him. He whispered to them to move slowly and quietly, trying to keep the attention off of them as he watched the room fully burn. Kyungsoo was the first to slowly reach for the door, only to let out a small scream as it burned his hand. Angel's eyes quickly connected with Xiumin's before turning red, making every bone in his body shiver. Without thinking, he grabbed the door and pushed his brothers out, telling them to run and hide. 

Xiumin watched as his brothers all ran into random rooms or headed down the stairs. Baekhyun's door opened dramatically behind him, fire beginning to spread through the halls as Angel walked out. He let out a laugh as he watches Xiumin begin to run, horror being the only thing that greets him as continuously falls over himself. 

"Poor Princey," Angel said, a smile still on his face. "Do you think you could save everyone?" Xiumin looked at the man confused before he heard the doors beside him open, revealing more guards holding his Tao in one room and Luhan in the other. One walked slowly up the stairs, D.O kicking and screaming as he tried to escape himself. "You thought I wouldn't have backup around the house? Do you think I'm some kind of amateur?"

"What do you want?" Xiumin asked. Angel moved closer, grabbing Xiumin's neck before moving closer so the other couldn't move. Angel took in a breath before letting it out, the air fanning to Xiumin's face. Xiumin internally gagged as he attempted to push the man off of him, only making his grasp somewhat tighter. 

"I want your power," Angel said in a whisper. "And since you won't voluntarily give it to me... I guess I'll have to take it by force." With his last words, he threw the man towards the nearest wall. Xiumin let out a groan of pain as his brothers began to scream as well, the sound muffled by the hands over their mouths. Xiumin looked up from his place to see Angel walking near him again. He closed his eyes feeling as if he could do nothing when a shadow appeared over him. 

"Stay away," a voice said, catching the man's attention. Angel let out another sigh, catching Xiumin's attention. He opened his eyes to see the legs of a man he didn't know. In the blink of an eye the man who was once in front of him was now gone, suddenly pinning Angel towards the wall as the other let out a maniacal laugh. 

"Oh?" Angel said with a smirk. "Did I hit a soft spot?" The comment was followed by another groan. Xiumin slowly began to get up from the ground, using the wall for balance. His legs were wobbly, but he soon found his ground. He looked to meet eyes with Luhan, who was still being held. As he thought of what to do, he watched as a silhouette mysteriously appeared, knocking out the guard before taking his brother. He stood in wonder before feeling someone hold him up from his side.

"It's okay," a voice whispered in his ear. "Don't freak out." Xiumin looked to his side to see the face of the man who he saw seconds ago. He didn't know how to react to his presence.

"What about Angel?" He blurted out "What's happening?" Before the man behind him could answer, Xiumin's mystery hero was thrown beside him, letting out a loud groan as he slide down the wall. For the first time, Xiumin got to look into the man's eyes, seeing the small dash of pain as he looked up at him. Something in his heart urged him to get up, wanting to help him in any way he could. He got out of the other man's grasp before falling to his knees and holding the other's shoulders. "Are you okay?" The man paused as he looked at the other, part of him taken off guard by his question as he looked at his face. Xiumin stared back into his eyes, a weird feeling beginning to erupt in his stomach as time passed. 

The magic was gone once they both heard a scream, making them turn to see Angel coming right for them. As a reflex, Xiumin swung his around the man as if he was hugging the other, his back facing Angel so he would take all the damage. He took in a few deep breaths, waiting for impact or a hand to grab him but nothing ever came. He slowly turned to see what happened, realizing a dome of ice surrounded them, protecting them from Angel's bits of fire. 

"What the hell?" Xiumin whispered to himself. 

"You need to get out of here," the man said. Xiumin turned as the man stood in front of him, noticing that he was only slightly taller. His eyes trailed down his body, looking at his chard clothes and ash decorated face. 

"What about you?" Xiumin asked. "You shouldn't be fighting him like that." 

"I'll be fine," the man said in an assuring tone, looking at Xiumin. Xiumin couldn't help but just watched as he walked away from the other, his eyes beginning to glow. He reached out to stop the man once again but was suddenly in a different room. Quickly looking around, he realized it was a living room. Behind him was small-sized kitchen, obviously not used. He turned around in confusion before seeing the magically appearing and disappearing man from before.

"How did I get here?" Xiumin asked. 

"I brought you here," He answered.

"But what about the other guy?" Xiumin asked, his mind focused. "What's going to happen to him?"

"Don't worry about that," the man said. "Right now, I need you to stay here and take care of your brothers."

"My brothers?" Xiumin paused for a quick second before his mind began to race. "My brothers!"

"They're in the second roo--" Xiumin left before the man could finish, running down the small hallway, opening every door he could before seeing the 5 men he was looking for. He let out a breath of relief as he saw 3 of them pilled together on the large bed, their arms entangled and eyes closed. Lay got up as soon as he saw the other, Xiumin automatically pulling him into a hug. 

"Are you okay?" Xiumin asked the other, holding the man close to him. "What happened to you? I thought you had died!"

"Everyone is okay," D.O said mentioned from his seat. "Once we got here and everyone saw Baekhyun, they passed out from crying."

"At least everyone is okay," Xiumin said, looking at the boys. "That's all that matters now."

"Yeah, but who was that guy?" D.O said. "How did he know your name? And what was he talking about?" There was silence as the man thought over the questions, wanting to know the exact same things. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a soft whine from the bed, pulling everyone's attention to that. The three quickly moved to the bedside, realizing it was Tao, whining but his eyes still closed. 

"Xiu!"

"I'm right here Tao," Xiumin said. "What do you need?"

"I'm hungry," he said. D.O rolled his eyes, wearing a small smile as Lay let out a small laugh. Xiumin smiled at the man's simple mind before petting his head.

"We'll make you something to eat Tao. Just go back to bed." Tao nodded before letting out a breath, as a way of resetting himself to sleep once again. Kyungsoo, Xiumin, and Lay all looked at each other. "Let's just focus on this first," Xiumin said, pushing all thoughts and worries away as his mind began to think about how he would feed the 5 others.


	9. 9

Chanyeol continuously threw punched, his hands full of fire as he aimed over and over again. Angel simply laughed at the man's attempts before hitting the man in the gut sending him to the wall. Angel could only enjoy the small victory for a small moment before he has pushed against the wall himself, the air around him seeming to be the only thing that could be controlling him. He let out a melancholy laugh as the blonde man walked up to him slowly, his eyes small and glaring. 

"I always forget about the Little Wind," Angel said, with a small smirk. "Must be because you don't do much anyway." The irritation was evident as the blonde's steps got faster. He was only feet away from the other when he was stopped by Junmyeon, his arm blocking him from moving any closer. The taller, dirty blonde took the chance and grabbed Angel by the back of his shirt, holding on to him tightly as a precaution.

"Don't let him bait you Sehun," Junmyeon said, looking over at the man with a glare. "That's exactly what he wants from you."

"Well isn't it Prince Junmyeon," Angel said loudly as if announcing his presence to the others. Junmyeon let out a breath as he walked to the other, the others standing behind him and watching. "Are you happy? You think you caught me this time?" he let out a small laugh once again. "Oh, when will you boys learn,"

"I'm sure you have a way to get away from us this time," Junmyeon said, completely aware of the situation. "But it doesn't really matter. The others are safe and thanks to you, trust us." Angel let out a scoff. "Now that we're together again, we can all take you down, once and for all."

"If you think it'll be that simple to take me down... You're in for a very rude awaking."

"Don't be get too cocky," Sehun said as if his words were fire as he spoke. Angel looked at the younger before looking around, watching as the five men shot inviable swords his way, the tall dirty blonde beside him just looking as if he was already dead. His laughs began to explode as he put the puzzle together. 

"It makes sense now," he said, answering the unspoken questions that the men wondered. "You've got your little friends back, so you're more determined to keep them around? Is that it?" He let out another laugh. "You all never learn I guess. Once again, the kingdom's rulers will fight for love... only to get burned in the end."

"Shut up," Junmyeon said, moving closer to the other. 

"Now I'm really excited to see what will happen next," Angel said. "Aren't you?" The man then disappeared, leaving Junmyeon huffing as his thoughts raced, as the others just stared and waited. 

"Junmyeon," Jongdae called out, trying to get the man out of his trance. 

"We need to get to the others," Junmyeon said, letting out a deep breath before turning to see the others. Silently agreeing, they all joined hands before closing their eyes, opening them to see the bare apartment living room that they had vaguely recognized. Letting out a deep sigh, Junmyeon let out a sigh before turning around, coming face to face with Lay, holding a pan and wooden spoon in hand.

"Hey," Lay said, somewhat realizing how weird he must look as the 6 boys look at him and his brothers somewhat bewildered. He let out a cough as D.O called out his name, bringing him back to what he was doing. "Sorry," he said before continuing to make the food. 

"You're making food?"

"Tao was hungry," Xiumin said, walking through the front door, a big brown paper bag in hand. "You all must be too."

"You went outside?" Junmyeon asked.

"You had no food," Lay said, defending his actions. "We needed to cook."

"Is now really the time to be cooking?" The taller, blonde asked.

"It's better than sitting around and waiting," D.O mentioned. "You know... wondering why I almost died today."

"You weren't going to die," Chanyeol mentioned. "We wouldn't let that happen."

"Who are 'we' anyway?" Xiumin asked, looking at the six boys. 

"Woah... You weren't kidding," Jongin said, slightly surprised.

"No way," Jongdae announced. "You're joking, right? You remember me. You asked if I was okay. You tried to stop me from fighting."

"That doesn't mean I know who you are. I would've done that with anyone at that point!" Xiumin whined, forcing the words out as he began to feel embarrassed. "That person was dangerous."

"Believe me, we are well aware," Sehun said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to enlighten us then?" D.O asked, finally turning to face the others. "What in the world is happening?"

"Soo... It's probably--"

"And how does everyone know my name?" He asked, getting more irritated. "Are you guys stalkers or something?"

"No!" Jongin said, standing up quickly.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner?" Lay said. "When everyone is awake."

"He's right. We should clean up and try and relax ." Junmyeon agreed. With that, the others beginning to disperse, already having an idea of what they would do. Many simply sat on the couch while some walked down the hallway, running into a tired and confused Luhan. 

"What's happening?" he asked himself. He walked slowly into the living room area only to bump into a certain poker-faced blonde, both of them matching gazes and apologizing. 

"I'm sorry," Sehun said, Luhan just staring at him not knowing what to say.

"Sorry, Hun" he ended up saying in a whisper. Without thinking much more about it, Luhan dragged himself over to the kitchen, half-awake, and got out a cup. Sehun simply stood there, the two words replaying back in his mind. 

"Did he just--" Sehun whispered to himself before hearing Chen call his name. He looked down and saw the other waving hysterically for his attention. He looked to the boy once again, the thought stuck in his head before going to the other, deciding to put it in the back of her mind. 

"When did you wake up Lu?" Xiumin asked, sensing the man behind him as he focused on the skillet behind him. 

"Baekhyun. Nightmare. Water" is all that the man mumbled.

"Baekhyun is having his nightmare again?" Xiumin asked. A scream was heard from the backroom, catching everyone's attention. Xiumin and Luhan, who was now clearly awake, ran back to the room, the others close behind.


	10. 10

The six men got to the room only to be met with the backs of four others. Feeling as if he knows what happened, Junmyeon ran to them, looking at the others as they stood frozen in the doorway. "Dae," Junmyeon called, putting his hand on Jongdae's shoulder. When he got no response, he moved past them, seeing them all. Chanyeol, Jongdae, Sehun, and Jongin all stood like marble statues in front of the doorway, their faces stuck in looks of surprise. Xiumin looked around, finding Tao laying on the bed while Baekhyun was huddled in a corner, hugging himself.

"What's happened?" Luhan asked. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know..." Tao said hesitantly. "I woke up and Baek was in the corner and... and light almost hit me and then those people came in so I thought we were getting attacked again so I screamed."

"Baekhyun," Xiumin called. "Baekhyun!" He didn't get a response from the other.

"I think he's asleep," Tao said. "I tried to wake him up by throwing a pillow but then a light ball thing came at me." Lay slowly walked into the room, stepping slowly towards the other.

"Baekhyun," he said in a sweet tone, his hand reaching for the other. Before he was in a close enough place to touch the other, Baekhyun turned around, a glowing light shooting out of his hand and towards the other, Junmyeon quickly ran to the other and pulled him back, causing the ball to miss Lay and hit the wall instead, creating an ash mark on the wall.

"I didn't think they would take over so quickly," Kris commented looking as his friends who stood in front of him frozen.

"Me either, but there isn't much we can do now but help them," Junmyeon said.

"Help them what?" D.O asked. "What's happening?"

"Your powers have started taking over," Junmyeon explained.

"I don't have powers!" Tao said panicked. "I didn't do anything!" Kris moved quickly to the man's side, sitting in front of him on the bed.

"Tao, I need you to calm down," he said.

"I don't understand what's happening," Tao responded, his breathing getting heavier. 

"Look," Kris said, "You saw my friends over there and got scared right?" Tao nodded. "Well, when you screamed, you froze them in time by accident. So now I need you to unfreeze them so we can help Baekhyun."

"But... but I don't... I don't know..."

"I know you don't," Kris said, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm gonna help you." Tao looked into the man's eyes hesitantly before nodding, deciding to trust him. "Okay, so all I want you to do is to close your eyes and take deep breathes." Tao did what the other said, beginning to relax as he worked. A few moments passed before the four men by the door began to glow light grey. 

"This isn't fucking happening right now," D.O said, the men slowly beginning to move around once again. Tao opened his eyes and watched the men seemed to come back to life, some finishing sentences that were already started while others just breathed heavily. Tao let out a sigh of relief.

"What just happened?" Jongin asked, a little freaked out. Baekhyun turned and shot another burst of light towards the group, seeming somewhat surprised by the sound. The four all ducked, the ball landing at the door across the hall, creating another ash mark. 

"Baekhyun is asleep and his powers are taking over and we can't figure out how to wake him up," Junmyeon explained. 

"What should we do?" Lay asked.

"You all should wait outside in the living room," Chanyeol said.

"No way," D.O said. "This is our brother you're talking about. There's no way we are leaving him here."

"Soo--"

"Look, I don't exactly know what's happening right now and I don't really care much. All I care about is my brother. So you better tell me what the hell is happening and how to help him before we have an even bigger problem." D.O stated, looking to the taller with fire in his eyes. Junmyeon looked at his brothers before letting out a smirk, something about the man's rant being nostalgic to him. 

"It's his emotions," Junmyeon said. "Tao ended up using his powers because he was really scared. His feelings fueled his powers in a way and they manifested to solve the problem and ended up freezing the guys. My guess is that he's feeling something very intense right now and that's why he's able to use his power."

"It's gotta be his nightmare than," Luhan said. "Whenever he has it, he gets emotional and can barely go back to sleep."

"What nightmare? What's it about?" Sehun asked.

"We don't know," Xiumin said. "He's never told us."

"Than how do you all help him?" 

"All we can do is wait for him to wake himself up and help him calm down after," Luhan said.

"So whatever is happening in his dream is what's causing him to randomly use his powers," Chanyeol said. "So we need to wake him up ourselves."

"How are we supposed to do that? Lay tried and almost got his head blasted off." Xiumin pointed out. 

"Can't one of you all like... poof us over there?" D.O asked.

"Well, I can but do you know how you'll wake him up?" Jongin offered.

"I think I might," Luhan offered. All agreeing to the plan, Luhan took the man's hand before finding himself in the corner of the room himself, standing in front of Baekhyun. He quickly bent over, placing his hands on the other's shoulders before shaking him. "Baekhyun... Baekhyun!"

"Is that your plan?!" D.O yelled from across the room. Luhan shrugged as another ball of light was thrown there way, making everyone duck once again. a thousand ideas were running through Luhan's mind as he tried to figure out what to do. Feeling rushed, he began shaking the other again, yelling at him to wake up. Not realizing it, he shook the man too hard and their foreheads collided. The man let out a small groan as he slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he wasn't in the small bedroom anymore. He looked around, finding himself in a ballroom lined with fire. He took a few steps around, almost getting hit by a man who was being thrown across the room. 

"Is this... Baekhyun's dream?" Luhan asked himself

"Luhan!" a voice called, making him turn around. He was met with the worried look of a woman he didn't recognize. She was wearing a long peach dress that was decorated with burns and holes. The woman's eyes were full of fire as she looked at the man before they turned fully pink. He watched a sword magically floated into the air and headed his way. He ducked and screamed before realizing he wasn't the target. He turned around, watching as a man dressed in all black fell to the ground, the sword plunged through his body. He gagged to himself before turning back around, the woman now right in front of him. She looked at him with concern as she began checking his face and his body. Once she saw that he was fine, she let out a sigh. "You're alright."

"Yes. I'm fine. Do I know--"

"Why are you here? We told you and the others to go through the portal. Why are you still here?" Luhan was about to answer when the woman pushed him behind her, her eyes beginning to glow once again as she faced more men in black, killing them quickly. "Well?"

"I was trying to wake up my friend... Baekhyun?" he said.

"Baekhyun is still here too?" she said, her eyes rolling. "You need to find him and leave as fast as you can alright?" Luhan nodded before turning around, trying to figure out where to start. There was so much fire around, he didn't know where he should start. Luckily, a flare-like light was shot from across the room. 

"That's got to be him," he said to himself. He was about to run away when the woman grabbed his arm. Without a word, she pulled him into a tight hug and said a thousand unsaid words to him. Though he was confused, Luhan hugged her back, just as tight. He didn't know who this woman was. She was a stranger, but the embrace was so familiar to him. It was as if he had felt it before, her warmth. 

"Be safe okay?" she said. Luhan only nodded in response, holding her tight. A few moments passed and the woman let him go with a sad smile. Not wanting to waste any more time, Luhan ran over to the area, running through the fire quickly.


	11. 11

Luhan made it across the room, only to find Baekhyun on the ground crying his eyes out. He took a step forward only to see a burned man laying in front of him. Bodies in the same condition surrounded him, making a barrier between the two of them.

"Baekhyun!" He yelled out. "Baekhyun!" The other didn't open his eyes, he only shot another ball of light, hitting a man across the room.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled back. "Leave me and her alone!" Luhan looked at the man in question as he walked through the bodies, making sure not to step on anyone. When he was close enough, he grabbed onto Baekhyun's hands, making the man begin to freak out once again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Baekhyun! It's just me!" Luhan yelled. "It's Luhan!" With heavy breaths, Baekhyun opened his eyes, revealing how red and puffy they are.

"Luhan?" He said, not actually believing it.

"Yeah Baek, it's me." Baekhyun pulled the other close as he began to cry once again, this time even harder than the last time. 

"Lu... They killed them all...They're all dead Lu..." Baekhyun said through his tears. Luhan sat on the ground with him, hugging him close.

"What are you talking about Baek?"

"The men in black... They killed her... " he said. Luhan rubbed circles on his back as he looked behind him, seeing a light yellow dress among the bodies in black. He took in a deep breath before looking back down at Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... this is all a dream. You gotta wake up now." As he spoke, he heard giant doors open, making Baekhyun cry harder. 

"That's him!" Baekhyun whispered to himself, getting more scared. 

"Who?" Luhan said trying to see through the flames.

"That's who killed her..." Baekhyun said. Luhan looked, seeing the silhouette of the man, not really being able to recognize anything about him. It wasn't until he turned his head, his bright orange eyes glowing as he looked around.

"Angel," Luhan said to himself. Now in a rush, Luhan looked over at the other and began shaking him. "Baekhyun. You need to wake up! This is a dream, wake up!"

"It looks like two of the princes missed their ride!" Angel yelled from the door, spotting the two. Luhan began to shake the man harder, now yelling at him. 

"Baekhyun!" 

"He's coming," Baekhyun cried harder into Luhan's shirt, his hand grabbing tightly onto him. Luhan continued to shake the man, trying to get him to come to his senses; he knew his time was running out. Before too long, Luhan felt the presence of someone else. Neither knew who it was, but at this point, it didn't matter. Luhan held his brother close as he wished for him to wake up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and automatically screamed, Baekhyun joining in.

"Luhan! Luhan! Calm down," Xiumin said, making the other two open their eyes. They were back in the small bedroom of the apartment, their brothers surrounding them along with the other six strangers. Seeing that they were now out of danger, Luhan let out a sigh of relief. Baekhyun looked around, his heart beating fast as he continued to hold onto Luhan.

"Are you all okay?" Chanyeol asked, looking at how both seemed to be out of breath. 

"Can I... have some water?"

"Is something... burning?" Baekhyun asked hesitantly as he took in big breaths of air, trying to calm his nerves.

"DINNER!" D.O, Lay, and Xiumin all yelled, running back to the kitchen to see if they could salvage anything.

~*~

"Are you sure you all are okay?" Junmyeon asked, looking as all twelve of the men sat in the small living room, plates on their laps as they began eating.

"We're fine," Xiumin said. 

"It would just be really nice to figure out what's happening now," Tao added. 

"Well first, I think we should introduce ourselves," Junmyeon said. "I am Junmyeon and these are all of my friends."

"I'm Jongdae," the man with high cheek-bones introduces. Xiumin recognized him from before and how he saved him from Angel. He began getting nervous as he remembered his lie from earlier, not exactly knowing why he was so worried.

"I'm Sehun," the blonde man with a poker face said, looking mad at the world until he was elbowed by Jongdae, a forced smile appearing on his face. Luhan let out a small laugh before he was hit by Xiumin himself. 

"I'm Jongin," the tall, tan man said with a smile, waving a little.

"Reappear," D.O said. "You do the disappearing and reappearing thing."

"Right," Jongin said, laughing a little.

"I'm Kris," The dirty blonde said. 

"Thank you for saving me at the house Kris," Lay said. "If you hadn't pulled me out of the window, I probably wouldn't be here."

"It's no problem," The man said. "Anything for a friend."

"We're friends?" Lay asked.

"Yes," Chanyeol said, feeling no need to introduce himself. "As I said before, we were friends for a long time." Baekhyun let out a scuff as he twiddled his fingers in his own lap, making the other roll his eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just really can't believe you all on that," Baekhyun said. "Yes, I am grateful that you all helped us today and everything but I think I would remember if we were childhood friends and if I had powers or whatever."

"I don't know Baek," Tao said, feeling hesitant. "After what happened with that Angel guy and what happened to you and Luhan back in the room, the only thing that seems to explain it is us having powers as they said." Baekhyun looked at the man as he thought back to the room, hearing the others explain that he caused the burns that now decorated the walls while he was sleeping. He shook his head.

"No way. That doesn't make sense," Baekhyun said. "We're regular people. We don't heal ourselves or stop time or elevate objects or anything like that. We're regular people. We go to school and go clubbing and work and--"

"Get attacked 3 times in one day?" Chanyeol added. "Does that happen to regular people?"

"Series of unfortunate events," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol rolled his eyes before walking up to the others, placing his hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. Baekhyun immediately wanted to twist the man's wrist, tired of the other being so comfortable around him. He was about to grab the other's wrist when he met his eyes, something about his stare feeling familiar. His mind brought a blurry memory of the two of them together, the taller looking at him with a smile as they were pulled off somewhere, before they stopped, looking at each other face to face, just like now.

"You have to face the facts Baekhyun," Chanyeol said. "You aren't a regular person." His words flowed through one ear and out the other, a similar sentence echoing in his mind. Not understanding what his mind brought up, he proceeded to do as planned, taking the man's arm and twisting it, turning him around. Chanyeol let out a yelp as the others just watched, somewhat amazed.

"If we aren't regular people then what are we?"

"You're demons," Chanyeol answered, his words coming out fast as he tried to handle the pain he was feeling. The six men stopped as his words repeated in their heads. Baekhyun's only response was to twist his arm more, making him yelp once again.


	12. 12

"Would you stop that?" Jongdae said, stepping closer to the two in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, if you keep doing that, you're going to break his wrist or something!" Jongin added.

"This is what he gets for calling us names!" Baekhyun said, angry. 

"No. He's being serious! You all are actually demons. All of us are!" Jongdae said. Baekhyun looked up at the others, trying to look for the lie in their eyes. When he was only met with worry and seriousness, he let go of the others arm, making him fall to the ground before Jongdae and Jongin ran to him. 

"When did you get so mean?" Sehun muttered. "You weren't like this when we were younger."

"You wouldn't know," Baekhyun said. "I didn't know you when I was younger."

"I'm with Baekhyun on this," D.O said. " None of this makes sense. If all this is true, why don't we remember anything? and why haven't we been able to use our powers until now? Yeah, Baekhyun is being dramatic as always but he had a point. I need more proof than a few coincidences."

"You are Do Kyungsoo. You were born on January 12th. Your favorite color is black and your favorite food is Spaghetti because it's the first food you learned to make from your family. You're super obsessed with keeping everything clean and when you get nervous you forget things. One time when you were little, you got so nervous that you--"

"Have you been stalking me or something?" D.O interrupted, stopping Jongin from saying anything else.

"No. We grew up together," he said.

"You two were basically inseparable," Jongdae added. "All of us were."

"Than what happened?" Lay asked. The room was now silent as Junmyeon and his friends all looked at each other as if all having the same thoughts. They sat down in front of the six, the boys mimicking their actions. 

"Let's start from the beginning. You may not know it but there are millions of realms in the universe. We are all from a realm known as the Underworld," Junmyeon said.

"So like hell?" Luhan said.

"Yeah... but not as scary or evil," Sehun said.

"It's actually more like how it is on Earth," Chanyeol said. "But with castle cities and villages and no highways or cars or--"

"Can we get back to the story, please?" D.O asked. The six boys looked at each other before Junmyeon cleared his throat.

"Right," he said. "The people who live in the underworld are known as demons and most of us are born with one of 12 powers. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, Lightning, Flight, Teleportation, Time Control, Telepathy, Frost and Healing. For a long time, everyone was divided by their powers and there was a system and eventually, a war broke out."

"Like just between the people?" Xiumin asked. "Was there no one in charge of anything?"

"Back then, members of royal families from each division had to compete to become the one king who ruled over everyone," Jongdae said.

"And whoever had won was seen as the best group," Lay stated.

"Right, which caused the war."

"So, during the war, the king did nothing?" Baekhyun asked.

"He didn't know what to do. No one would listen." Chanyeol stated.

"The fight lasted for years until the group who'd compete for the crown stepped in," Junmyeon said. "Instead of fighting each other, they insisted that each become ruler of their own groups and work together to keep the peace amongst everyone."

"And it worked?" 

"They didn't really have much of a choice. At this point, entire groups of people had been wiped out. The king took a chance and gave each child the title of king or queen," Jongin said, pulling out a small gem from his back pocket. He put it in the middle of their small circle as it began to glow, a small light projecting beginning to shine from it. The projection showed 24 people, 12 men, and the other 12 women, all wearing crowns, turning and smiling brightly. The six looked at the projection in all. "They ended the war."

"I know her," Luhan said, looking at one of the women. He recognized the woman's peach dress and her deep brown eyes. In the light, he realized her curly hair was light ginger like his own had been before he dyed it. "I saw her when I was in Baekhyun's dream."

"Why do these people look so familiar," Lay asked. He was looking at the pictures in the corner, a man and a woman both dressed in lavender with dark black hair and shy smiles. 

"They are the first kings and queens of the 12 Kingdoms," Junmyeon said. "and they are our parents."

"Our... parents?" Xiumin said to himself, looking at the woman with long white hair and bright blue eyes, her smile shining brightly in his own eyes. The thought made him smile until he heard Baekhyun's deep breathing beside him. He turned to see the man taking in deep breaths as he backed away from the projection. 

"No... no..." he said to himself. "You're joking... this isn't real..."

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?" D.O asked. Baekhyun looked at the man, along with the others for a while, as if trying to decide wheater to say something or not. 

"You can't keep it to yourself forever Baekhyun," Luhan said, walking over to his side, already beginning to hold the man. "You can tell us about your dream." He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself as tears already threatened to fall.

"They died," Baekhyun asked, surprising everyone. "Didn't they?"

"Who died?"

"They were trying to get us somewhere safe. Something was happening, I don't know what but it was the six of us. These women were telling us that we needed to go and were hugging us and crying and told us not to take off our necklaces and then the..." The man began taking deeper breaths as his brother surrounded him, listening to his story. Luhan was fully hugging the man from behind, trying his best to comfort him. "The room was full of fire and... and I watched... I watched her get stabbed... and I screamed and cried... and I... I just..." Xiumin pulled him into a big hug, stopping him from continuing, letting him cry on his shoulder, realizing what this dream actually was for the man. He whispered calming things in the man's ear as the others watched, not knowing what to do next. Kai slowly took the gem back, putting it in his pocket.


	13. 13

"What happened that day?" D.O asked. The boys had been silent for what felt like hours. No one wanting to say anything just in case it was sensitive to Baekhyun, the only one who seemed to remember anything about that day. His sudden question surprised a few of the men, making them look at each other in question. "I'm not a fucking baby. Just tell us. We'll be fine."

"And we don't doubt that," Kris said. "it's just that--"

"Just what? Doesn't it seem kinda unfair that you all know all about us and our parents but we know nothing?" D.O asked. "For the majority of my life, I didn't think I had parents. Shouldn't I at least know what happened to them now?"

"I wanna know too," Tao said. The men took a deep breath, looking at Baekhyun who was now being held by Lay, his eyes red a puffy as he stared at everyone else. He gave a small nod to Junmyeon, who looked to him as if asking permission. Junmyeon took in a deep breath before collecting his thoughts. 

"Well, it actually goes back to the end of the war," Junmyeon started. " When the war ended and our parents became the collective rulers of the Underworld, everyone began saying that it was the beginning of a new era of peace and tranquility. And for the most part, it was true. We all were born and we had happy lives."

"At the time, we were all gaining more control over our powers and Tao had a dream about the future," Kris explained. "You said that you saw a man who would take over and end the peace. When our parents asked about it to one of the more experienced Time demons, they said they saw the same thing and the only way they could see it being prevented was by leaving the Underworld."

"Apparently, whatever is supposed to happen, we were the key," Chanyeol added.

"But the day we were supposed to leave, there was an ambush," Jongdae said. "All the castles caught fire and we were fighting demons left and right... by the time we got to the ballroom to leave, you all were gone and all we found were your mothers."

"So no one came to look for us?" D.O asked.

"Why do you think we're here?" Jongin asked. "We've been trying for years to look for you all Soo. We just couldn't find you because of your necklaces was blocking your powers. You weren't any different from any other person here."

"Is that how you found me?" Baekhyun said in a low voice, his eyes shifting from the floor up to the big-eared man he had fought with at this entire time. "Since I lost my necklace that day?" Chanyeol just looked at him without answering, not really knowing what to say.

"I think this is enough for tonight," Junmyeon said. "This is probably a lot for you all to process. We don't want to overdo it."

"I think you're right," Lay said. "It's pretty late. We need to clean up the kitchen and get to bed."

"We'll clean up the kitchen," Kris offered. "You all should get to bed."

"But I don't wanna- OW!" Sehun said, Chanyeol giving the man a swift hit on the head to stop his whining as he smiled at the others.

"You all head to bed, we'll clean everything up here."

"Are you sure?" Lay asked. "We've caused a lot of trouble today."

"Not at all," Junmyeon said with a smile. "Truly." Lay matched the man's smile before agreeing, leading his brothers to the back before giving the six others a sweet 'goodnight'. The men all waited until hearing the door close. They all let out a sigh of relief before turning to face each other. 

"This isn't like I thought it would be," Jongdae said, leaning back against the couch, looking up towards the ceiling.

"I can't believe that they don't remember us," Jongin said. "We had 14 amazing years together! All of us! And it's all just... gone."

"Their memories aren't completely gone," Kris said.

"What do you mean?" 

"The spell that was put on their necklaces didn't erase their memories, it just clouded them. Just like it did with their powers. Everything will come back in time." Kris explained.

"Well, I hope it happens soon," Chanyeol whine, stretching his shoulder slowly. "I don't think I can handle an aggressive Baekhyun for much longer."

"I think you're right," Sehun mentioned. "Earlier, when Luhan passed me, he called me Hun... I don't think he realizes it but he remembers me."

"Awe, the baby gets his boyfriend back," Jongdae teased, a throw pillow hitting his face only seconds later. 

"Shut up! You're just mad because Minseok doesn't recognize you at all," Sehun countered, making the older send a glare.

"Stop arguing," Junmyeon said in a loud voice, turning on the sink as he began to wash the dishes. "You're going to wake the others up."

"Sorry," Jongdae and Sehun said in unison. The leader told the two to come to him, not having to explain what he wanted them to do. The two let a groan as the went to the sink, beginning to wash the dishes as Junmyeon walked to the couch. 

"How much time do you think we have until Angel finds us again?" Kris asked, sitting on the couch beside the other. 

"Not long," Junmyeon said with a sigh. "We need to come up with a plan quickly."

"Why not just bring them home?" Sehun suggested. "They know everything now, shouldn't things be fine now?"

"I don't wanna go home until we catch Angel," Jumyeon said. "It'll be easier to fight him here than down there. Besides, the others aren't ready to go home yet. There's still too much they don't understand."

"So what are we supposed to do while we're up here?"

"We're gonna help them get used to everything again. Their powers have been sealed for almost 10 years. They're going to need help getting used to everything again." The men all agreed as the two girls, one tall and one short, watched from afar, simply looking at the building that only seemed to be a block or two away.

"What are they doing?" the taller girl asked, her light brown hair falling to her shoulders, her normally medium eyes getting smaller as she tried to look with the other. The shorter of the two opened her eyes, revealing their slight pink color only before fading to a grey, matching the others. 

"They found the princes. They're trying to figure out what to do," the shorter said, adjusting her glasses that had fallen to the edge of her nose. "We should tell Angel."

"Wait," the taller said, grabbing the girl's arm as she tried to walk away. "Let's watch them for a few more days."

"Why? They won't be doing anything," 

"You know what Angel's plan is right," The taller asked, waiting for the girl to answer only to get nothing in response. "If we want it to go well, we should watch them. Know our enemy before they know us." The shorter rolled her eyes before taking the girl's arm and pulling her up. 

"There's no use in watching them sleep. We'll come back in the morning," she suggested. The taller looked at the shorter as she pulled her away, not giving her a choice in the matter.


	14. 14

Xiumin was softly woken up as he felt himself move on the shared bed. He let out a groan, rejecting the idea of waking up as he turned his body, flipping so that he was laying on his right side rather than his left. The bed continued to move as he heard the groans of his younger brothers beside him. "Guys... be quiet..." he mumbled. 

"Tao is taking all of the covers," D.O whined.

"Than get more covers." He felt the bed dip in before returning to normal, the movement stopped. He smiled to himself as he tried to go back to sleep, only to be woken up by a scream and the sound of something hitting the floor. Completely alert, the man sat up, looking around see D.O on the ground, small whines coming from his mouth. He was about to ask what happened as the rest of his brothers woke up, but looked around the room, finding that it was covered in ice.

"What happened?" Lay asked, looking around. 

"Well, I obviously slipped," D.O said, suddenly awake and angry as ever. He began to get up, gaining his balance enough only to take one step and fall once again, letting out a smaller scream. Luhan and Baekhyun, who were closest to him, crawled across the bed, reaching out their arms for the other. 

"One of us had to have done this," Luhan said. 

"It wasn't me," Tao said, still in a daze. "I was asleep."

"We all were asleep," Baekhyun said. "It happened by accident. With our powers or whatever."

"Okay, so which one of us was it?" D.O asked. Everyone looked around, having no idea how they would figure this out. They all sat and looked at each other as they heard the door burst open, fire outlining the doorframe as Chanyeol stood in front.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a step in.

"Don't come in here!" Baekhyun yelled. "You do that fire thing! You're gonna burn the entire room down!" Chanyeol let out a little laugh as the fire around the door dissipated as if it hadn't been there in the first place.

"I can control my powers well enough not to burn the apartment, thank you very much." Chanyeol made his way to the bed, the ice under his feet melting, creating a dry path for the others. He offered his hand to Baekhyun he simply scoffed, pushed past the man and left the room. Lay let out a sigh as he took the man's hand, say a small thank you as he got off the bed. 

Distracted, Xiumin looked around the room, looking at the white color of the ice around him. He slowly got off the bed only to walk around the room a little bit, touching the ice walls. He looked at his clear reflection as memories began to flash in his mind. It wasn't much. Only moments like this, where he looked at the white iced wall, a woman standing behind him, smiling wide at his reflection. 

"Minseok?" a voice called, breaking the spell over the man. He turned around, realizing Jongdae was standing by the door, waiting. "Is... Is it okay if I call you that?"

"I guess that's what I was called before huh?" Xiumin asked, with a little smile. Jongdae forced a smile as he walked further into the room.

"I called you a lot of things when we were kids, but I barely called you by your full name," Jongdae said with a small laugh. "What are you thinking about?" Xiumin stared at the man and thought about it before taking a deep breath. 

"It's Sunday," Xiumin said walking over the ice and out the door with ease, part of him knowing that he had to be the one who domed the room. He walked into the living room, his eyes watching as the others were wrapped up in the covers "That means I have work in the morning and the house is probably in ruins so I don't know what that means for our stuff so we need to figure out what we're gonna do about that."

"I know what you'll do," Kris said. "You won't go to work."

"What?"

"Or back to that house," he added, looking down at what seemed like a projected phone screen coming from a small jewel. "It's not safe for you all to leave this apartment." 

"S-so we're s-s-stuck here?" D.O asked, studdering. 

"But w-w-we don't h-h-have any of our stuff!" Luhan complained. "We need to go h-h-home."

"It's not safe out there," Jongin said, bringing out more blankets for the others. He offered one to Xiumin but the man declined it, not feeling the need for it. "We don't know if Angel is just waiting or has spies ready or something."

"Well, we can't just keep wearing the same clothes every day." D.O pointed out.

"Ohh! we could g-go shopping-ing" Tao suggested, warming up a little more. 

"I wanna stay inside," Baekhyun said. " I'm too cold and I don't wanna risk running into him again."

"I agree," Lay said. "I think we should lay low for a while. We don't have anything we desperately have to go to."

"I have to go to work," Xiumin said, looking through cabinets like crazy. "And so do you."

"The restaurant gave me a leave of absence," Lay informed everyone. "They heard that I was caught in the flower shop explosion yesterday and said I should stay home and rest for multiple reasons."

"Well, I still want to go back home," Xiumin said before slamming one of the cabinets close, taking in deep breaths as he was angered by the thoughts in his mind. Already knowing what was looking for, Jongdae made his way over to the cabinets, bending down and pulling out a bag of coffee beans and placing them on the counter.

"How about we compromise," the man said, he high cheekbones even higher as he smiled. "A few of us can all go out and visit the house together and then we'll come back."

"I like that idea. Whoever goes out will have one of us to protect you if something happens," Junmyeon said. Xiumin let out a sigh as he listened to the coffee maker carefully brew his coffee, his mind wondering a million things, the slightly taller man beside him being the main source for questions.


	15. 15

The sound of the TV drowned in the background as four of the brothers sat around it, using it as background noise as they all continued their business on their phones. An hour or so before Xiumin, Tao, Jongdae, and Kris left to return to the house and do other business while the others were told to stay inside. Bored out of their minds Lay, Luhan, D.O, and Baekhyun made their space in the living room, each of them sprawling out on the couch and floor, wrapped in warm blankets as the TV played. The others decided to stay in their own room, only a yell away if something happened.

"Luhan," a faint voice called out, making the man peak his head a little. "Luhan!"

"What?" he said, grabbing his brothers' attention. 

"What what?" D.O asked. 

"Didn't someone call me?" 

"We've all just been on our phones," Lay said. "No one has said anything."

"I swear I heard someone say my name."

"Baekhyun!" the same voice called, this time waking up the man laying down on his bed. "Baekhyun!" the voice whined.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asked a little annoyed by the sound.

"What does who want?"

"Someone called my name!"

"No one said any--" Lay stopped mid-sentence, his ears catching the sound of his name as well. 

"If none of us is saying out names," D.O said, hearing the noise as well, "Than what's that sound?"

"Come find us," the voice began to call. "Come find us guys!"

"Do you all hear that too?" Luhan asked.

"What is that?" Lay asked. Baekhyun decided to take this moment to hydrate himself. He began to walk to the small kitchen area when the small voice he heard got louder. Following the sound, he got closer to the door, eventually pressing his ear against the wall.

"Baekhyun," Luhan asked, more creeped out by his brother's actions than by the sound he continued to hear. "What are you doing?"

"It's getting louder by the door," he answered. The 3 others walked closer, doing the same thing and getting the same results.

"Princes!" The voice called to all of them, making them jump a little. "We're in trouble! Help us!" 

"Help us?" Lay questioned. "Help from who?"

"Should we go help?" Luhan asked. "What if it's someone we're supposed to protect or something?"

"We don't even know who's talking to us," D.O said.

"What if this is a trap by Angel and his guards?" 

"What if he already got the others and they are using their powers to call us?" Luhan asked.

"Can the others even do that?"

"Who knows," Baekhyun said. "But I feel like we should follow it and find out."

"But didn't the others say that it was dangerous for us to leave the apartment?" Lay mentioned in a whisper, not wanting the 4 men still home to find them. 

"We're just gonna go to go really quick and come back. I'm sure nothing will happen," Baekhyun said.

"Yeah, and if it does, we'll handle it," D.O added, reaching out to turn the doorknob. Lay let out a sigh as the man opened the front door, only to be met with the tall tan man in front of him, looking down at him with his hands crossed.

"And where are you all going?" Jongin asked. The men looked at the taller before feeling a gust of wind push them away from the door and safely onto the couch. Sehun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon all began walking into the living room as Jongin walked into the apartment, locking the door behind him.

"We--"

"We heard someone calling for us!" Luhan confessed immediately, cutting Baekhyun off. "We thought maybe it was the others."

"Calling you?" Jongin asked.

"We didn't hear anything," Sehun asked.

"We didn't either," Lay said. "Until we did!"

"Guys! Come help us! Hurry!" the voices said again, making the boys look around them. 

"There it is again!" D.O said. "They're calling us!"

"It must be someone using telepathy," Junmyeon said. "They're inserting messages into your heads."

"Could it be the others?" Baekhyun asked. "Maybe one of them is using their powers without knowing."

"It's not the others," Sehun stated, rolling his eyes a little bit. "The only one out of the six of you who can control telepathy is Luhan and I don't think he would be calling for your guys help outside." The boys looked to their ginger-haired brother, who just stared in confusion for a second before looking deep into the man's eyes. Sehun stared for a second as a chill ran up his back. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Luhan let out a small whine.

"You said I could insert messages," Luhan's arms crossed at his chest as he began to pout. "But obviously you didn't hear what I said."

"What wait?" Sehun asked. "What were you saying?"

"So if Luhan can do that stuff, what about the rest of us?"

"Well, Soo--" Jongin began to say before meeting with the glare from the other man. "I mean... D.O can control the earth. Baekhyun has control over light. and Yixing can heal."

"That must be what happened with the car that day," Baekhyun said, remembering the bright light that suddenly appeared.

"And why I don't have any burns from that explosion...like you said before" Lay mentioned, remembering Chanyeol and Junmyeon's words during their first incounter.

"Why can they use their powers but I can't?" Luhan whined again, before being hit by D.O with a pillow. 

"Probably from instinct dummy," D.O assumed. "And I think you have used yours. Remember the floating bottles?" Luhan looked at his brother as he began to pout again, part of him wanting to say something but, in fear of getting hit again, kept his mouth shut.

"So what are Tao and Xiumin's powers?"

"Tao must control time," Lay said. "Remember how he froze the guys in their places the other day?"

"Yes. Tao controls time while Minseok controls ice," Junmyeon answered.

"So he froze the room this morning!" Baekhyun said. "Ugh! I'm gonna get him when he gets back."

"Guys, we still have an important question to answer," D.O said, bringing the men's attention back to the present. "Who did we hear calling us?" The men all sat as they thought about the possibilities. Chanyeol looked out the window as he thought when he thought he spotted something. He walked closer as he squinted his eyes, looking at what seemed like figures on top of one of the buildings. Realizing what he saw, he quickly closed the blinds and turned to the others.

"We gotta leave," Chanyeol said.

"Leave? Where?"

"They followed us?" Sehun asked, partly already assuming what the man saw. 

"Followed us?" Baekhyun said. "But you guys said we were gonna be safe here."

"Apparently, Angel had some tricks up his sleeve that we didn't know about," Chanyeol said. 

"What are we going to do now?" Luhan said. "What about Tao and Xiumin? He must know that they left."

"Don't worry, everyone is going to be safe," Junmyeon assure.

~*~

Tao let out a groan as his back hit the wall behind him, knocking out the air from his lungs. He breathed in deeply as he looked up to the man walking towards him, a wicked smile on his face as he held fire in his hands. Not knowing what to do, he closed his eyes, hoping that someone would come to his rescue.

"Tao!" He heard a voice yell. He turned his head and opened his eyes, spotting the tall blonde that was heading his way. As he got closer, Tao raised a hand, preparing himself for the man's arrival as the wicked man got closer and closer to him. When the man was only a few away, beginning to lunch towards the weaker, Tao felt a hand slip into his own, grabbing on to it tightly before pulling him up from the ground. Kris held Tao close as he made his way through their burnt house, flying out a window and through the sky. As he flew, he looked below, watching as Jongdae carried Xiumin on his back as they speed past like lightning. He let out a sigh of relief before looking down at the man. 

"See," he said with a laugh. "Aren't you glad we came?" Tao, his eyes shut, hit the man in the chest as he held on tight.

"Just... take us home," he said in a low voice, something Kris found cute. He smiled a little at the man before looking forward and flying higher, trying to prevent people from seeing him.


	16. 16

The door bursts open as Jongdae enters, quickly finding his footing. He took in a big breath as he looked around the living room, recognizing everything. "We're here," he said, talking to the man who had been holding him as if his life had depended on it. The older slowly looked up, recognizing that they were back in the safety of their apartment. He looked around, a little suspicious.

"Where are the others?" Xiumin asked. "And where's Tao and the other guy?" Jongdae let out a small laugh.

"They're on their way. I'm just a little bit faster than them," Jongdae said, listening as the echo of footsteps rumbled in the small hallway. 

"They're back," a voice said. The two watched as Luhan ran into the living room, only stopping once he saw the two. Baekhyun and Lay came up behind him as some of the others walked in behind.

"You're back," Lay said with a smile.

"You're hurt?" Luhan mentioned, looking at the small injured both had acquired.

"Why are you carrying him on your back?" Baekhyun asked, looking at Jongdae with daggers. Realizing he hadn't let the man down, Jongdae let his hands go, the man's legs naturally moving as he jumped off his back. A little embarrassed himself, Xiumin said a small thank before moving over to his brothers, who pulled him in quickly, Baekhyun holding onto the man tightly. Moments passed before Tao and Kris walked through the door, both with little injures as well. 

"What happened to you guys?" Lay asked, running up to his brother, looking closely at the damage caused. 

"He had demons ready when we went to the house," Kris explained. "They had been watching them for years."

"What?" D.O said. "No one has been watching us in that house. Nothing like this happened until we lost our necklaces."

"No, he's right," Xiumin said. "It was Mr. and Ms. Lui."

"The old couple from across the street?" Lay asked. "That can't be right."

"It is!" Tao said, his eyes big like a kid. "We saw them grow horns and their backs cracked so they didn't their humps anymore. It was crazy. We were running all around the house but the kept throwing fireballs and making the walls fall down."

"We barely got out of there alive," Jongdae said, looking at Junmyeon.

"I'm just glad we're back where we are safe," Xiumin said, leaning on the wall, exhausted from what they had just experienced.

"Sadly," Baekhyun said. "You're wrong about that."

"What?" the four asked in unison.

"We realized Angel had someone trailing us. We need to move again." Chanyeol said.

"I just don't understand how you didn't notice this before," Baekhyun complained. 

"Well, it's not like they are right in front of my face with a sign that said 'we're tracking you' on the front. We're lucky I got to see them for something bad happened." Chanyeol argued back.

"Guys," D.O said, wanting to stop their bickering before it started. "We need to figure out what to do about this. It's not the time for you all to be fighting again." 

"So we have to move again?" Xiumin asked. 

"Do we even have anywhere to go?" Tao asked.

"We do. The only problem is leaving without them trailing us," Junmyeon said.

"Maybe we can run them off," Luhan said. 

"Is there a chance that they left since you saw them?" 

"We don't know," Lay said. "No one has looked back out there."

"Do we even have another place to go?" Xiumin asked. "Like a place where they won't find us?"

"There's always a chance they will find us," Junmyeon said. "But we have a couple of ways to shake them off. What we need to focus on now though is getting out of here. We don't know what they are gonna do after knowing we know."

"Can't you guys just fight them off or something?"Tao asked. Luhan let the sound of his friends arguing as he looked toward the window, thinking about what Sehun had said about his powers earlier. Once again, he closed his eyes and focused hard, repeatedly thinking a single question. 'Who are you?' he thought, hoping by some miracle this would work.

"Why ask?" a voice said in his head, making his eyes open wide. His heart began pumping faster with excitement. "I'm surprised you were able to use your powers without having help. But you were always naturally good at things... or so I've heard."

"Do you know me?" Luhan thought, hoping it would get to the mystery person he began talking too.

"No. None of us really do."

"But you were sent to watch me and my friends? By Angel?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes." Luhan waited; trying to figure what to ask next. As if the voice heard his thought, it spoke. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"You won't?"

"Not now anyway," the voice said, somewhat annoyed with the situation. "We won't do anything unless Angel tells us."

"Then what can you do now?" Luhan asked. The voice was silent for a little before speaking a few words. 

"Wait for now," the voice said. Luhan opened his eyes, slightly seeing the image of a younger girl, seeming to give him a little smile before he blinked, bringing him back to from space. The others will still behind him, arguing about what to do.

"Why don't we just go and face Angel head-on?" Baekhyun asked. 

"You guys aren't ready to do anything like that yet," Chanyeol countered. "You all are just now getting your powers back and you barely know how to use them."

"Or is something else going on?" Baekhyun asked.

"Baek," Tao said, a little confused by his words.

"I mean does no one else think that it's weird that all this stuff is happening but no one has even tried to teach us how to control our powers or anything?"

"It's been a day," Jongdae said.

"Its been a day and almost all of us have already used our powers at least once without realizing it and we've been attacked twice and it could possibly happen again soon." Baekhyun pointed out. "I don't know. I just think it's weird that all this stuff has happened and you guys haven't even tried to teach us anything. It makes me suspicious."

"Baekhyun is right," Luhan finally said, walking back over to the group. 

"You too?" Jongin asked.

"I mean, it just makes sense. If we're constantly going to be in situations where we need to fight, we should know how to fight." Luhan said. " And now since we know that we are being watched, it would be better to start." There was silence in the room as the six others looked to Junmyeon as if wondering what he thought.

"I think they're right," Xiumin said, looking down at his hands, now seated on the couch beside Lay. "I'm tired of always having you guys save us. We shouldn't have to depend on you guys all the time."

"Yeah! I wanna fight!" Tao added. 

"Okay, Okay," Junmyeon said taking a big breath. "We'll start helping you learn your powers, but that doesn't fix our problem at hand."

"Yeah. What should we do about the people watching us?" Kris asked.

"I don't think we should worry about them," Luhan said. "Think about it. If they were gonna do something, they probably would've done it already."

"Which means they are probably planning something for later," Sehun said.

"Then we'll deal with that later," Luhan said. "For now we should all just try and relax."

"I second that," Tao said. With that, all the men agreed, respectably going to do whatever they wanted. Luhan looked at the window one last time before walking back to his shared room. Though un-intentional, the girl on top of the building miles away smiled, knowing she had done the right thing.

"Why did you do that?" her friend asked beside her. Her voice was deeper and she sounded angrier by nature. "Angel said we weren't supposed to communicate with them other than to catch them."

"I know... I just... I don't know," the girl responded back, not really wanting to admit why she talked to the boy.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do when Angel asks us what happened today?"

"We tell him what happened. The plan was stopped by the other princes and that they are still here."

"But now they know that we're watching them," another girl said, her voice higher as she questioned the elder. She crawled over to her friend before sitting beside her on the edge of the building, letting her feet dangle. "Doesn't that undermine his plan?"

"Maybe," the girl said, making her other friend scoff.

"You're gonna get yourself killed with your little games you know," the deep-voiced girl said, turning away.

"Maybe." The girl said, watching the apartment windows, looking at the shadows moving within it, her highly trained ear being able to hear the boys' current conversation about what to eat for the night. "But I think it would be worth it."


	17. 17

"But why do I have to train with him?" Baekhyun asked. "We don't even have similar powers."

"Stop whining already," D.O groaned. The six brothers were all in their small room, woken up by the others a little beforehand. They all waited in the room patiently as they waited for their given partners to call them out. None knew exactly where or how this training would go, but they all had a filling that this was something that would change everything they knew. "You're getting super annoying."

"Me?"

"You complaining about Chanyeol is getting kinda old," Luhan agreed, refusing to look into the man's eyes. "All he's done is to try and help us. Why are you so mad at him?"

"I don't trust him," Baekhyun said. "I don't trust any of them. How are you all able to trust them so easily?"

"They've saved us like 3 times in the past two days. Not to mention that they've explained all this stuff to us and are currently housing us." Tao said. "I think they are pretty trustworthy." Baekhyun rolled his eyes before sitting on the bed, his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest as he began to pout to himself. Lay let out a sigh before moving closer to him, his only response being to turn to his left, away from the man to stare at the white wall in front of him.

"Baekhyun," Lay started, knowing the boy would listen. "I know you're just trying to be cautious, but you have to give them all a chance. We have to at least try to work with them. Right?"

"Aren't you always the one telling us to be open to new things?" Xiumin added, taking a seat in front of the man, giving him no other place to look.

"That's fun things!" Baekhyun said. "Like skiing and bungee-jumping."

"Who said this couldn't be fun?" Tao asked jumping to the man's side. D.O and Luhan with him, a small circle forming in the corner as they all began to chat. "Think of all the things we'll be able to do once we can use our powers. Like freezing the floor and ice skating in the house."

"Or levitating food to us without having to get up!" Luhan added from his seat beside Xiumin, a big smile on his face.

"You guys can have fun," Baekhyun said. "All I have is light... What can I even do with that?"

"A lot actually," a voice chimed in, making the boys turn. At the door stood Junmyeon with a small smile. "All of your powers are equally important and powerful in the underworld. It's just a matter of knowing how to use them."

"See," Lay said, putting an arm around the younger. "It's gonna be fun. Cheer up." Baekhyun let out another sigh, part of him just unable to feel so relaxed like the others. 

~*~

"Are you ready?" Chanyeol asked, full of excitement. Baekhyun looked at the wooden door in front of him. All of his brothers just walked into the same room mere seconds ago. 

"Wouldn't it be smarter for us to just practice in the living room?" Baekhyun asked, his voice tired and somewhat monotoned. Chanyeol stopped, his hand on the door freezing as he turned to look back at the other.

"Why would we practice in the living room?" Chanyeol asked. "There is barely any space in there."

"Yeah, but the others just went in there!" Baekhyun said, hinting at the door. "How is there gonna be more in there with twelve of us packed together?" Chanyeol let out a small laugh. 

"Let's just go," Chanyeol said, opening the door wide for the other. Hesitant, Baekhyun walked through the door, a bright light blocking his sight for a few moments. When he was able to see again, he realized that he was in a clear field, the grass greener than ever with small flowers budding from the ground, adding some color. 

"Where are we?" Baekhyun asked, somewhat amazed. 

"Outside?" Chanyeol asked in a joking manner, earning him a small side-eye from the other. "It's a charm Jongin put on the door. Depending on where you wanna go, the door can take you there."

"And you chose a field because?"

"Your power is light, so you need a place where there is a lot of it. Not too overbearing but just enough." Chanyeol explained. Baekhyun nodded as he thought, finding the explanation understandable. Without much talking, the two began working. They started with breathing exercises before Chanyeol gave Baekhyun the task to create light. As stupid as it sounded to Baekhyun, he tried. After a few minutes of trying Baekhyun frustrated.

"It's not fucking working," Baekhyun yelled. Chanyeol stood in front of the other with his hand to his chin, a million thoughts running through his head.

"I have an idea but first I wanna talk about something."

"What?"

"Why you're so mad at me," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun let out a chuckle. " And why you've changed so much. When we were kids, we got along fine. You were so optimistic and happy all the time and now you just seem like a real... hard-ass."

"What?" Baekhyun asked. "Does it hurt your feelings that I don't like you?" 

"To be able to control your power, you have to be in control of your emotions. You have to be fluid." Chanyeol said. "I feel like whatever you have against me and everything that's happening is what's holding you back right now."

"Or maybe you have the wrong person and you're doing all this for nothing," Baekhyun suggested.

"I assure you, you're the person we've been looking for. You all are. Did you forget that you threw light beams in your sleep?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Is that what it is? Is it that you don't think you can do this? Do you not have any confidence?"

"If I didn't have any confidence in myself, do you really think I'd be here trying to make stupid light appear for 30 minutes?"

"I don't know Baekhyun."

"Really? Because earlier you acted like you knew everything about me. You said we were best friends." Baekhyun said, waving his hand in the air, mocking the other.

"We were best friends. And I do know you," Chanyeol said, beginning to get annoyed with the other. "Or at least I did. The Baekhyun I knew was fearless and had a big mouth with no filter. He was never afraid to tell anyone how he felt and he definitely didn't let his fear of something stop him doing what he wanted. The Baekhyun I knew wasn't so scared." Baekhyun froze as the other looked at him with an eye of disappointment. Baekhyun looked at the other before turning around, beginning to walk away."Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I knew all this was bullshit from the start." Baekhyun said before pausing, knowing he couldn’t be the bigger person like he wanted.. "Scared? You think I'm fucking scared. What do I have to be scared of? I'm Byun Baekhyun. I'm not scared of shit." 

"If you weren't so scared, you wouldn't be quitting," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun let out a small 'ha' before he continued to walk away. Chanyeol simply yelled louder "So what is it Baekhyun? What are you scared of Baekhyun? What's making you walk away from your friends? What's making you turn your back on your family?"

"I'm not turning my back on my family!" Baekhyun said, turning around to face the man who was now a few yards away from him. "If anything I'm trying to protect my family!"

"If you leave right now, your family is good as dead!" Chanyeol admitted. " Without this training and our help, Angel is going to kill all of you without a second thought and I'm pretty sure you already know that. So what is it?"

"Stop asking that."

"Are you scared of Angel?"

"No!"

"Are you scared of your powers? Are you scared you'll hurt someone?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm scared of you!" Baekhyun finally screamed, making the other stop in place as the other began to vent. "You're the reason all this stuff started! I met you at a club for one night and after that, all this weird stuff started happening. After you came, my family started getting attacked and I find out that both my parents are dead and that the nightmare I've had forever is something that actually happened to me. And to make matters worse, I'm always stuck with the one person who has the power to remind me that my entire life is nothing like I thought it was." Chanyeol slowly began walking towards the other as tears began to well. "I was fine before all this shit happened. I was fine being an orphan. I have a family so why should I care why my parents left me. I was happy before I met you and now... Now everything has gone to shit and the worst part is I can't do anything about it. I can't fix everything and I can't protect the one family I have left like I always have. If you never came looking for me... If you all would've just left us alone... none of this would've happened." 

Now in silence, Chanyeol stood only a few feet away from Beakhyun. Hearing all his thoughts, the man didn't know what he could do to help. Think back to their younger days, he instinctively reached out and pulled the other into his arms, holding his tight, though he protested.

"Get off of me!" Baekhyun yelled into the taller's shirt, attempting to push the other away. 

"It must be hard going through all that," Chanyeol said. "And I know it's harder finding out the truth after not knowing for so many years, but you can't just run away now... Your family. They need you right now. We all do."

"How am I supposed to help?" Baekhyun said, his arms now simply swinging by his side, his tears beginning to be absorbed into Chanyeol's shirt. "I can't do anything."

"You can Baek," Chanyeol said, looking down the other as he held him closer. "If you trust us, train, and stay with your family, that's gonna help. That's how we're gonna fix this. I promise." Baekhyun listened to the man's words, his deep voice seeming to soothe his nerves. A few moments passed before the taller unwrapped his arms and moved away from the other.

"I already tried to make the light. I can't--"

"No can't," Chanyeol said cutting him off. "You're Byun Beakhyun. You can do anything." Feeling a little embarrassed, he looked away from the other as he awkwardly pouted to himself. "Now I want you to take a deep breath and let out all those emotions. Focus on what's around you." Baekhyun looked at the man questionably. "Come on. You gotta trust me." Giving in, Baekhyun did as he was told, closing his eye as he took in a deep breath. Chanyeol watched in silence as the other continued to breathe, become more at peace with every second. "Baekhyun. Open your eyes." The other did as he was told, looking down to see two small balls of light formed in his hand. 

"What's happening?" Baekhyun asked. 

"You created light," Chanyeol said. "Once you gained control again, it came naturally."

"I created light... I created light!" Baekhyun repeated, getting more excited as the idea settled in. Chanyeol laughed at his childishness, part of him beginning to see the old friend he remembered.


	18. 18

The two sat in silence. Luhan sat with his legs crossed as he listened to everything around him in the dark cave. He heard the repeated drips of water that echoed from deep within the cave along with the steady breath of his teacher watching over him. He had been sitting like this for 2 hours now, the thought making him let out a sigh and lay on his back. 

"This is hopeless!" Luhan screamed, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the cave. Sehun let out a sigh before walking over to the other as he continued to complain.

"It isn't hopeless," Sehun said, squatting as he looked at the other. "You're just a little rusty. Didn't you say that you were able to talk to someone earlier?" 

"I mean yeah... kinda."

"Well, then we know that you have the ability to do it," Sehun said.

"But what if that wasn't actually me being able to communicate with that girl? What if she was doing all the work? and I just got lucky that she actually felt like talking?" Sehun let out another sigh before taking a seat beside the man, sitting criss-cross as Luhan did the same. 

"Do you wanna try something else than?" Sehun asked.

"What else is there? I can lift things and hear people's thoughts. There isn't much more than that is there?"

"There actually is," Sehun mentioned. "Because your power is mostly centered at the mind, you're able to look into people's memories by touch. Once you get comfortable, you won't have too but that's how most telepaths start out when they're learning."

"How do you know all this?" Luhan asked.

"We've all been training to take over the kingdoms sometime soon. Junmyeon said that on the off chance that time came and we hadn't found you all, we should study the other types. I stayed in a telepath city for a year. Really eye-opening." The thought made Luhan laugh a little.

"So you did like a study abroad through your own kingdom?" Luhan asked. 

"What's a ... study abroad?" Sehun asked after a short pause, making Luhan laugh a little harder. Seeing the man smile lightened his heart a little, making him feel a little less stressed out. The laughs slowly silenced and the two simply sat together in the cave, both of them just staring at the cave around them, neither saying anything.

"Can you tell me about it?" Luhan asked abruptly, catching Sehun off guard. 

"About what?"

"About the kingdom and everything," Luhan said with a smile. "You guys keep talking about these kingdoms but I feel like I know nothing."

"Well, it's not that you don't know anything," Sehun said, reaching into his back pocket before pulling out a little gem. "It's just that you don't remember." He placed the gem on the ground before a hologram appeared, displaying a giant city. There were millions of light twinkling around a gigantic castle placed in the middle. 

"What is this?"

"This is where we grew up," Sehun said. "Central City of the Underworld. We all lived in the castle right there."

"All of us?" Luhan asked, a little amazed by it.

"Well, technically no. This is the castle where everyone comes to work together and do business. Inside, there are portals that transport us to our own separate castles in our kingdoms. When we were kids, we would spend the night in this castle so that none of us had to leave each other." 

"And our parents would just let us? be in this castle all alone?"

"Well, there were obviously guards and maids watching over us but other than them, yeah. You guys always had me and Baekhyun whine to our parents so we usually got what we wanted." Sehun explained. Luhan laughed.

"Not surprised that Baekhyun was the type to cry until he got what he wanted," Luhan said, his eyes staring at the image. "Why are there so many lights?"

"Those are the market places," Sehun said. "They usually are open all day and all night. You used to love going there."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, we would sneak out of the castle and just stroll through the market all night and look at everything they were selling."

"Why would I do that?" Luhan asked himself, looking at the hologram.

"It was our time," Sehun's voice went through his ears, making Luhan turn quickly, looking at the other in question. 

"What do you mean?" Luhan asked. Sehun only looked at him with a confused smile, not understanding the situation. 

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"What you just said!"

"I didn't say anything," Sehun said with a small laugh, making Luhan freeze before letting out an awkward laugh as well.

"Sehun!" A voice called, making both of the boys look up, watching as Jongin stumbled upon them in the small cave. "There you are! What are you guys doing in a cave?"

"Training," Sehun said bluntly, standing up from his spot. "What do you want?"

"Junmyeon wants us back at the apartment," Jongin explained.

"Did something happen?" Luhan asked.

"No," Jongin said with a smile. "Everything is good. You all just need a break don't you think?"

"I guess so," Luhan said, standing up. "Maybe it was just us who didn't do much." Jongin watched as Luhan walked out of the cave and around the corner, stopping Sehun beside him before giving the other a small smirk. 

"So... were you all really training?" He asked. Sehun rolled his eyes before telling the other to shut up. Jongin let out a small laugh, happy that he successfully got on the other's nerves before running to his side, telling the two to wait up.

~*~ 

The girl watched from her place on the roof of the building. She watched as all the boys sat together smiling and laughing and talking. She smiled seeing the tall and short duo begin to bicker once again. She looked at them with a smile before looking back down into her hand, smoke began to appear before a necklace was made, a snowflake present in it. She let out a sigh before looking around, internally telling herself once again that she was alone.

"The others are probably at home... having something good to eat... and I have to be here by myself..." She pouted to herself. She let out a sigh, before getting up. "Screw this!" She jumped off the building, landing swiftly on her feet, her boots getting mucked up with mud from a puddle. She let out a groan before beginning to walk through the streets, spotting a convenient store on the corner. She quickly walked in, getting really happy when she found the snacks. She picked up a few with a big smile before she began walking out.

"Hey! Kid!" a voice said, making her stop in her place. She turned to see a tall, seemingly middle-aged man rush over to her,grabbing her arm when he was close enough. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why are you grabbing me?"

"You are you trying to steal from this store?" The man asked, gripping her arm.

"What? I--"

"You little thief!" The man accused, trying to drag her to the counter. "You think you can just steal? Who do you think you are?"

"What's wrong with you?" The girl screamed.

"I'm calling the cops! Have fun spending the rest of your life in a jail cell!" the man said, taking out his cell phone. "I swear kids these days are so--"

"Sir sir," A voice interrupted, making both look to its source. Lay looked at the girl with a worried glance before looking at the man with a smile. "I'm so sorry about her sir. She's a little out of it tonight."

"You know this girl?" The employee asked. 

"Yes, we do," Junmyeon said with a smile, walking behind the other. The girl was frozen in her place as the two seamlessly talked her out of the situation. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to see them. Do they recognize her? Do they know who she really is? What's going to happen to her now? She stood in silence as Lay brought her closer to him, putting an arm around her shoulder as if they were friends. Junmyeon paid for the snacks she had along with other things before all three left the store, walking down the road for a few blocks. 

"Okay," Junmyeon said. "We should be out of sight by now."

"We were out of sight when we hit the corner," Lay commented before looking down at the girl. "Are you okay?" Not being able to say anything, the girl simply nodded. 

"You can't just go into stores and walk out without paying. Who knows what would've happened if we hadn't been there to help." Junmyeon stated.

"Look at her Myeon," Lay said. "She's already scared enough about what happened."

"I--" the girl said, finally having the strength to speak. "I was just really hungry... I didn't know."

"It's okay," Lay said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But why are you out so late alone? You should get back home. It's dangerous out here alone." The girl nodded before bowing, saying thank you to the two.

"What's your name?" Junmyeon asked. The girl stopped as she thought about the question. It would be stupid for her to give up her real name... but then again, they'd never really know it was her, later on, will they? But what fake name would seem believable? "Sang-Hee!" she answered, knowing that it had been a little too long since he had asked. 

"Well, don't get into too much trouble Sang-Hee," Junmyeon said in a comforting tone, handing her a plastic bag. She looked inside of it to find the snacks she had wanted earlier along with a drink and a small sandwich. " Get home before it gets too late okay?." With that, the two walked away, giving her small waves. She could hear them begin to talk to each other as they walked away. Something about the two made her smile, reminding her of her friends that were probably home at this time. She let out a breath before turning around, only to be meet with orange eyes. 

"Shit," she said to herself.


	19. 19

"I'm soooo bored!" Tao said, leaning his back against the couch only to end up laying on it upside down. "Let's do something!"

"You're just antsy because you want your snacks," D.O said, he's eyes glued to the book he was reading. "Just wait til Lay and Junmyeon get back."

"But that could take forever!" Tao said.

"It won't take forever," Luhan said. "But I am kinda bored."

"Then let's play a game!" Tao said. "How about a card game?"

"No way!" Luhan groaned. "Let's play a board game."

"Board games are boring. That's why it has the word 'bored' in the title."

"Card games aren't any better!"

"Why not play rock, paper, scissors for it?" Xiumin suggested watching the two argue. "If Luhan wins, we find a board game. If Tao wins, we'll get some cards."

"Fine." The two readied themselves before shouting out the words, Luhan winning with paper as Tao sulked for a second, looking at his hand in confusion.

"No!" he whined. "Best two out of three!" The two played three more times, each time with Tao losing. "NOO!"

"Sorry Tao," Luhan said with a smirk. "I guess you just weren't meant to win today." Tao looked at the other before an idea popped into his head, making him realize something.

"You cheater! Soo! He's cheating!" Tao said. "He's reading my mind! That's not fair!"

"You never said I couldn't use my powers," Luhan said, getting up from the ground.

"He's right," D.O chimed.

"Another game right now!" Luhan rolled his eyes before sitting back down in front of the other. They both chanted the three words before the results revealed Tao as the winner, beating the other with rock. Luhan looked at his hands, knowing that he was putting out paper. He looked at his brother glaring.

"No fair! You changed my paper to scissors so you could win!"

"Never said I couldn't use my powers," Tao taunted, sticking his tongue out to the elder.

"Guys, that's enough," Xiumin said. "It's childish to use your powers to win a stupid game."

"You're just saying that because you wouldn't be able to win," D.O said, making the other look in his direction. For the first time, D.O looked up, giving the other a smirk. Xiumin let out a small laugh while looking at the other.

"Is that a challenge?"

~*~

"Guys," Baekhyun said, walking down the hallway, phone in hand. " Did you guys see your final grades because mine--" His sentence trailed as he looked around the room, looking at his brothers all in various positions. Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, Kris, and Jongin walked behind him only to stop and see what the smaller blocking the walkway had seen. Xiumin was on the wall, his legs covered with ice as he held Luhan's hand, who seemed to be suspended in the D.O sat on top of what looked like a wooden-like cage. Below him was Tao, he seemed to be aging the wood, the color of the vines visibly getting dark with every second they the group stared at each other. They were somewhat amazed by it.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked.

"Practicing?" Xiumin said as if asking a question. At that moment, everything began to catch up with them, as they all took their minds of what they had been doing. D.O's cage of vines crumbled into dust, causing the smaller to fall, landing on the back of his younger brother. Xiumin and Luhan both began falling from the ceiling, only to be caught in Jongdae and Sehun's arms.

"What were you guys thinking?" Jongdae asked, putting Xiumin down safely. "You all could've gotten hurt."

"Or worse, you could've given Angel an opening to come and find you all" Kris added.

"We're sorry," Tao said, moving D.O off his back. "We were bored and we played a game and it got out of control."

"Despite that," Chanyeol said. "You all seem to be coming into your powers well enough."

"They're fun once you know how to use them," Xiumin commented.

"Really," Baekhyun said, looking back at Chanyeol. "I wonder what that's like."

"You've learned a lot," Chanyeol said.

"Yeah, but I can barely do anything. The only person I could probably go head to head with is Luhan." Baekhyun said.

"Why me?" Luhan asked. Xiumin simply pointed and laugh at the other.

"I'm just saying," Baekhyun said, putting his hands up in defense. "I heard that there wasn't much training at your training session." Luhan's face went red with embarrassment as his other brothers asked what the other meant. Kai, the one responsible for the mess, simply laughed a little in corner, getting a jab in the side from Sehun who also seemed to share in Luhan's embarrassment.

"Oh shut up Baekhyun," Luhan said. "At least I got something practical."

"Oh yeah, because picking things up and moving them is so practical," Baekhyun said, looking back down at his phone. Luhan let out a small huff before the other's phone began to float up in the air, hovering just slightly higher than the man in question. "Hey!"

"You're right," Luhan said with a smirk. "I guess picking up things and moving them isn't very practical!"

"Luhan!" Baekhyun said. The other began jumping up, trying to reach his phone as the other brothers watched from the sidelines.

"Lu," Xiumin said, tried of watching the other jump endlessly only for the phone to move more and more out of his reach. "Isn't this a little cruel?" D.O let out an airy laugh.

"Says the guy who basically tried to freeze my hand off a couple of minutes ago," D.O said. Comments began to fly as the 5 brothers began to bicker, as a family does. The other five simply waited and watched, not completely knowing if they should step in and do something or not. Moments passed and no one noticed as Lay and Junmyeon stepped inside the apartment, smiles on their faces before the saw the scene in front of them.

"Oh no," Junmyeon said.

"It's okay," Lay said, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "I got this." The taller took in a big breath, placing his pinky fingers halfway in his mouth before blowing out air, creating a whistling noise. The five brothers stopped and turned to see their eldest, smiling with two bags in his hands. "We got snacks!" The watchers observed how in a matter of seconds, the situation turned from slowly escalating arguments to a free for all of smiles and laughs.

"I don't... but they were just..."

"There's only one explanation," Chanyeol said, patting Jongin on the back.

"Lay is a miracle worker," Jongdae said, finishing the other's thoughts. Lay laughed at the comment as he began setting out the snacks for everyone.

"Did they had my Chinese candies?" Tao asked, excitedly moving towards the bag.

"Surprisingly yes," Lay said, looking through the bag. He began moving things around to look when he stopped a realization hitting him. "But I don't have them."

"What?" Tao exclaimed

"But we bought them," Junmyeon said, specifically remembering placing them to the cashier to buy. He began to re-check the bags as Lay simply stood and huffed.

"I think I accidentally put them in the bag we gave to that girl," Lay said.

"A girl?" Tao said, almost appalled by the statement. "You gave my candies to a little girl?"

"We saw her while we were getting things. She was trying to leave and didn't pay and the cashier was about to call the police on her."

"I don't understand what this has to do with why my candies are gone," Tao said, a hand now on his hip and he looked at the other, only to get a swift hit from D.O.

"Lay was being nice," Baekhyun said. "So what did you do?"

"We paid for her food and gave her some extra too," Junmyeon said. "She didn't look like she had much."

"See," Luhan said, putting an arm around Tao's shoulder, making him bend down to reach the other's height. "Your candies were sacrificed for the good." Tao simply rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit he was still upset.

"Guys," Jumyeon said, looking up to the ceiling. "Why is the ceiling dripping?"


	20. 20

"You're getting better," Jongin complimented, watching as D.O began to move rocks from place to place, the size of them increasingly getting larger as he worked. The other let out a sigh as he looked to his so-called mentor. 

"Well," D.O said. "I've been doing this for about a month now. I'd hope I'd be getting better."

"Has it been a month already?" Jongin asked.

"Yeah," D.O said. "A month of moving rocks around." Jongin looked at the other before standing up, slowly walking to the other as he began to stop his training for a minute. The taller stopped and looked at the other for a minute. "What?"

"It's been a month and I feel like I know nothing about you," Jongin stated. 

"I thought your entire point was that you knew everything about me," D.O said, his mind traveling to the first day they met. Jongin rolled his eyes.

"I mean yeah but it's obvious that you and the others have changed... a lot."

"So...?"

"So, I wanna get to know the new you," Jongin said excitedly. "Let's stop training for the day and go talk and stuff." D.O let out a small laugh before turning, now beginning to grow a group of vines from the ground, shaping them however he's like.

"If I didn't know better," D.O said, "I'd think you were asking me on a date."

"If I were, would you say yes?" Jongin asked. D.O let out a sigh before looking back at the other, taking note of the proud smirk he wore as he waited for the response. 

"The first thing you should know about me is that I don't like smart asses," D.O stated.

" Well that's good," Jongin said. "Because I'm a real dumb ass." D.O let out a small laugh before looking at his work for a little. He let out a sigh as he looked at the other.

"Where are we going then?" D.O asked. Jongin smiled as he took the other's hand, telling him it was a secret. The two closed their eyes and when they were opened, D.O was met with a busy street, many people walking around them. Jongin quickly pulled the other closed as a cyclist zipped passed them.

"You okay?" Jongin asked. D.O just nodded, letting the taller let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, the people in London are free-spirits at times."

"London?" D.O asked. He looked around before realizing the unrecognizable buildings around him, all the signs written in English instead of the Hangul he was always used too. He smiled, one of his dreams finally coming true. "What are we doing in London? How did you even know I wanted to come here?"

"I didn't," Jongin said, a little surprised by the latter question. "While we were looking for you guys, we stopped here and I found this place." D.O turned to look at the building they stood in front of, a small coffee shop that seemed to be quiet empty despite all the people outside of it. Without much question, the two walked in, Jongin ordering two coffees and scones before they picked out a table beside the window. "It's small but it's charming, don't you think?"

"Yeah," D.O said. "and I'm guessing the coffee must be good if we came all the way to London for it." Jongin laughed a little. Their conversation started there, Jongin asking why the other wanted to come to London in the first place, following up with questions about simply living on earth and going to places like college and working. D.O generously shared with the other, telling him about his passions and dreams and a little about the others. Minutes turned to hours, and neither one of the two was keeping much time. It was only when D.O stopped, hearing a small voice in his head.

"Is something wrong?" Jongin asked. 

"I'm hearing something," D.O said. "It... It kinda sounds like Luhan?"

"That might mean that he's trying to communicate with you," Jongin said. 

"We should get home," D.O suggested. The two basically jumped from their seats before going outside. Holding hands once again, Jongin proceeded to teleport the two back into the apartment, where it had seemed that all hell had broken loose. "What the--"

"Fireball!" Jongin said. He pulled D.O close as he turned, using his own body to shield the other from the incoming danger. D.O thought quickly, spotting the person responsible before taking action. In a matter of moments, the stranger was wrapped in vines, stopping him from any type of motion. D.O watched until he saw the man's head flop to the side. He unwrapped him as Jongin slowly stood up straight, taking a sharp breath in as the burn on his back moved with his motions. 

"Are you okay?" D.O asked. 

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine Soo-- I mean-"

"Don't worry about it," D.O mentioned. The two shared a small look before D.O began trying to lead the other to the couch, only now realizing that they were in the living room. "I'm... I"m gonna go find the others. You stay here and rest a bit okay?"

"No," Jongin said, stopping in his tracks. "We don't know what's happening right now. I'm going with you."

"But your back is burned."

"I don't need my back to use my power," Jongin said. 

"I'll be fine. Just stay here," Without another word, the smaller ran down the hallway, leaving the other laying on the couch. He walked down the hallway quickly, opening every door he passed, searching for someone. The man only stopped after opening the door to what had been their bedroom for the last month, see the skyline of the city. He ran in and looked around, wondering what could've happened while he was gone. What produced the massive hole in the window. Curious, he looked through the hole and spotted his brothers fought alongside their mentors on the ground. His eyes trailed around looking through everyone, but missing the one person he expected to see.

"Looking for me?" a voice said from behind. D.O is met with bright orange eyes and a wide smile before he feels himself being pushed back. He quickly grabbed the other's shirt, hoping it would be enough to keep him steady, but soon he began falling from the room. He let out a scream, causing his brothers to turn as they watched him fall, only able to scream out his name at the moment. The 10 men all seemed to be captured in one way or another by their opponents, the world slowing down as their brother began to fall.


	21. 21

"What are we going to eat for lunch this time?" Baekhyun asked as he flopped on his bed, tired from what he now liked to call his daily workout. He looked upside down to see if Luhan was paying attention only to realize that he was sitting with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths in and out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if maybe I can talk to that girl again," Luhan said, trying to search through the voices around. 

"Why are you trying to talk to her again?" Xiumin asked. 

"I don't know... Maybe she could help us out again," Luhan said, his eyes still closed as he tried to remain focused. "Like last time."

"Are you forgetting that this girl is probably working with Angel," Tao mentioned. "Why would she want to help us?"

"She could want to go against him?" Xiumin mentioned. "Maybe that's why she gave us the heads up."

"Or she could've been bored and wanted to keep us here a little longer," Baekhyun said. 

"If you guys could be quiet and let me find her, I might be able to figure it out," Luhan said, taking in another deep breath. The three brothers sat in silence as the other continued to focus, a thousand thoughts moving through it. Baekhyun, now bored, let out a sigh as he got up from the bed. 

"I'm gonna check on Lay and the food," Baekhyun stated, beginning to leave. 

"Remind him that D.O and Jongin aren't back yet," Xiumin mentioned, looking back down to his book. "He has time." Baekhyun gave the other two thumbs up before strolling to the living room, being able to smell the aroma of the food the closer he got. 

"Lay!" He sang, walking into the living room only to turn and freeze in his spot. The place where he expected to find Lay making their lunch, something he had done every day since they began training, was unexpectedly different. Baekhyun's anger began to fester as he looked at Junmyeon holding his brother by the neck, lifting him so that his feet hovered about the floor. "What are you doing?" he yelled. Junmyeon just let out a laugh as the other struggled, trying to get his hand away from his neck. Baekhyun's eyes began to glow as the others all ran to his side, curious about what was happening. 

"What are you--" Kris asked, his statement getting cut off as his eyes trailed to the scene in front of him. "What's happening?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Junmyeon said. "I'm getting what I came for."

"Put him down Junmyeon," Xiumin said, cold steam beginning to float around his hands. The grip around the other's throat got tighter as the man shook his head, trying to communicate with the others. 

"Put him down!" Baekhyun yelled, sending a light beam towards the other's head, just barely missing him. Lay began shaking vigorously, as Junmyeon simply stood there, letting out another laugh before turning to the other, giving him a smirk.

"Looks like someone's learned," he said, his voice full of cockiness.

"What is wrong with you?" Jongdae asked.

"You mean you can't tell?" Junmyeon asked, his head turned as if he was a dog. "Huh. I must have overestimated your intelligence."

"It's... not..." Lay began saying, using the small amount off-air he had left. "It's...not..."

"That's not Junmyeon," Luhan said, looking at the other, finally understanding his brother's signs. Junmyeon laughed as his eye began to glow orange. In a matter of moments, flames engulfed the man before he appeared back in his original form. His fair skin with orange veins seeming to show every once and a while, his jet-black hair that was flipped up and out of his face, styled as if to match horns that would be sticking out the front of his forehead. And lastly, a full black suit with red trimmings. The men watched as Angel walked away from the brother, leaving him suspended in mid-air as if he was hanging on a hook.

"Congratulations," Angel said clapping. "You've figured it out. Hooray!"

"What did you do with Junmyeon?" Chanyeol said, his eyes glaring at the other. 

"I didn't do anything with him," Angel said. "I just noticed that my little prince-y was all alone, giving me the perfect time to come and retrieve him." With that, he looked at the man floating before moving his hands around as if making symbols in the air. In a matter of seconds, Lay was seemed to disappear in mid-air. 

"Lay!" Baekhyun and Tao screamed together. Angel simply laughed, watching as their anger festered in a matter of moments. Luhan's eyes glowed a shade of pink as the man was thrown against the wall, unable to control his body.

"What did you do with him?" Luhan asked, slowly walking up to the other. Angel watched as the other approached him, simply smiling. Getting more annoyed, Luhan's eyes slowly turned to a bright red. "Tell me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Angel said. "I can see though, that you haven't learned enough yet have you?" The confused look on Luhan's face was all the answer he needed. "What irresponsible teachers you have. Let me give you a little lesson."

"We don't need a lesson from a nobody like you," Baekhyun said. 

"Oh but I think you do," Angel said, slowly realizing that he is gaining control of his body once again. "You see. There are two types of demons where we come from, originally coined by your ancestors. There are light demons, which is how every demon starts. They learn and grow and train, but there are also dark demons."

"Dark demons?" Tao repeated. 

"Yes. These are demons who lose control of themselves and end up doing horrible things to people. The darkness within us takes over and begins making all of the decisions." Angel explained.

"And what?" Baekhyun asked. "You're a dark demon?"

"Oh no," Angel said with a chuckle. "I'm very far from it. But you all on the other hand--" He stopped talking, a spear of ice as his neck suddenly. He looked to see Xiumin in front of him, watching as his white eyes slowly began to turn a light mix of blue and grey. 

"Choose your next words carefully," Xiumin whispered, pressing the weapon against his throat.

"You all are on the cusp," he said simply. "You might know a bunch of tricks to use your powers, but none of that matters if you go dark. And when you're on the cusp," Angels chooses this time to grab the other's wrist, taking the weapon slowly out of his hand before watching it slowly melt at the simple heat from his body. "Your power gets weaker. It's like there's no use in having them. You're about as strong as a child." With that last sentence, he pushed Xiumin away from him, sending him to the wall. Luckily, Jongdae was fast enough and caught the man before he was hurt. Luhan seems to have gotten out of his trance as well, stumbling back to the others as he looked at the other, once again feeling an overwhelming amount of fear. "Now let me be honest, I don't want to fight you all. With your leader gone and now half of you unable to fight, It would be a waste of my time and yours. So let's make a deal. You tell me where the necklace is I'll give you your brother back."

"We've told you before," Tao said. "We don't know where our necklaces--"

"You're not getting it," Kris answered quickly, cutting off the other.

"Over our dead bodies," Sehun spoke up. Angel laughed once again.

"That could be arranged."


End file.
